Thanks to the Little Ones
by PrincessWanheda
Summary: Dean is a kindergarten teacher and Castiel is a lunch and recess supervisor.
1. Chapter 1

Dean held a cup of coffee as he entered the doors to his kindergarten class. He was there at least twenty minutes early, but he needed to get his lesson plans ready for the day. He was preparing the arts and crafts station when he heard a knock at the door.

Dean turned around. The first thing his eyes landed on were the man's eyes; a beautiful blue that he was sure was brighter than the blue in the sky that day. He was wearing a black suit with a tan trench coat haphazardly thrown on top. His black hair was tousled, making it almost look like he just got up and went to work that morning. At least that was what Dean assumed he was here for. There was a new opening for the recess and lunch supervisor since the last one decided he didn't like kids.

Dean didn't realize he hadn't said anything and was just standing there ogling the man until he spoke up. "Uh, could you direct me to the principal's office? I'm here for the job."

"Sure." Dean said. "It's just down the hall. Second door on the right."

"Thanks, Mister...?"

"Winchester." Dean walked up to the door and held out his hand. "And you are?"

"My name is Castiel. Castiel Novak." Castiel shook Dean's hand.

"So you're here about being a supervisor?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. "I figure it's a start to an actual teaching job." Castiel looked at the clock. "I should probably get going." He said. And with that, he was gone, speeding off towards the principal's office.

Dean went back to cleaning up the arts and crafts station until his class had to show up. His class had about fifteen kids in it, but for it being a small school, he had one of the larger classes. There were three other kindergarten teachers, Ms. Jo Harvelle, Mr. Kevin Tran, and Ms. Charlie Bradbury. Dean was very good friends with all of his co-workers.

Dean honestly hoped Castiel would get the job. He seemed like a nice guy who would do well with kids; much better than the last one at least. The last recess supervisor was named Crowley and it was obvious that he hated kids. He had his favorites, like all the other teachers, but his favorites were always the ones who picked fights with one another. He quit because he said that kids just 'weren't his thing.' Dean was actually quite relieved when he saw Crowley leave. Dean wasn't very fond of him.

The last of Dean's students entered the classroom and put their things in their cubby and went to sit down. Dean stood up from his desk and handed out reading worksheets, pairing students up as he gave them sheets. The kids went to their partners and began reading aloud while Dean hung up some pictures that one of the kids had drawn.

At lunch that day, Dean decided to head down to the teacher's lounge with the other teachers. He sat down with his usual group, with Jo, Charlie, and Kevin. "What's up?" He asked as he sat down in his designated lounge chair.

"Did you hear about the guy who got the job?" Jo asked. "I hear he's pretty cute."

"Castiel?" Dean asked and Jo shot him a look.

"How did you know?"

Dean shrugged. "He stopped by my classroom today before school started; wanted to know where the principal's office was."

Charlie lifted an eyebrow. "Ya think he's cute?"

Dean blushed. "What? No!" Dean said. "Where do you get that from?"

Charlie shrugged. "You seemed to know exactly who he was when Jo said he sounded pretty cute."

Dean of course knew she was right. He did think Castiel was cute, but he wasn't going to admit it. Not to Charlie at least. Dean knew he was bi since his senior year in high school and he's dated his fair share of girls and guys since then, but those were all just flings and no one he'd wanted to introduce to his family.

After lunch was recess and Dean decided that he was going to find Castiel and congratulate him on getting the job. At least that was what he told himself. He really just wanted to see him again.

Castiel was helping kids get their coats, hats, and gloves. It was early February and was starting to get warmed, but definitely not warm enough to go without hats and gloves.

"Hey Cas!" Dean mentally scolded himself for the habit of giving people nicknames.

Castiel looked up at Dean with a confused look on his face. "Cas?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. I have a habit of giving people nicknames..." Dean admitted quickly.

Castiel flashed him a small smile and went back to helping the kid with his mittens. "No, I like it. No one's ever really called me that before."

Dean breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "I just wanted to congratulate you on getting the job." He said.

Castiel let the kid he was helping line up to go outside. "Thanks." He stood up and faced Dean. "I'm really glad I got the job too. It seems fun. More fun than my last job, at least."

"What was your last job?" Dean asked.

Castiel shrugged. "Just some ordinary office job. It didn't feel meaningful enough, you know? I wanted to do something that could maybe help people or teach people or make a difference in someone's life." His face lit up when he spoke, but then he cast a more somber tone. "I'm sorry, you probably don't care."

"No, no, no!" Dean said quickly. "It's interesting. Besides, I agree with you. When I teach kids, I feel like I'm impacting them. At least a little. I mean, I know I'm just a kindergarten teacher and they probably won't remember this, but I feel like I'm at least teaching them something."

Castiel looked at the door and saw the kids leaving for recess. "I should probably get going." He said. "They're going out for recess."

"Oh." Dean felt a little disappointed at the fact that Castiel had to leave, but then he got an idea. "Want me to come out with you?" He asked. "I hear it sometimes gets a little boring out there by yourself."

Dean was instantly relieved when Castiel shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean followed Castiel outside and the frigid air made him shiver slightly. He looked over at Castiel who didn't seem the least bit affected by the winter chill. "Aren't you cold?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked over at him, smiled slightly, and shrugged. "I'm not what you would call the sensitive type." He said, smirking.

"So Cas," Dean started. "Tell me a little about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" He asked as he sat down on a bench near the playground.

Dean sat down next to him and shrugged. "Have you lived in Lawrence long?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, I just moved here about a year or two ago. I live in a small apartment, nothing much, but it's cozy. You?"

"I've lived here my whole life." Dean said. "My brother, Sammy, is going to Stanford right now with his girlfriend, Jess. He wants to be a lawyer." Dean paused. "Do you have much for family?"

Castiel nodded. "I have three brothers, Gabriel, Michael, and Balthazar. My family is very religious, so we were all named after angels." Dean's heart sank at that confession. "I'm the youngest, which was super fun growing up." He said sarcastically.

"Did they tease you a lot?" Dean chuckled.

"Not really, but they blamed everything on me. Especially Gabriel. He was what we called the trickster of the family. He was always pulling pranks and could lie his way out of anything."

"That's rough." Dean said.

Castiel nodded. "Michael was the oldest. He was pretty much given whatever he wanted. Balthazar was extremely sarcastic and for some reason, hated the Titanic movie. He said if he could, he would go back and un-sink it if it meant that the movie would never be made."

Dean laughed. "That has to be one of the most ridiculous reasons I've ever heard. So he wouldn't care that he saved over 5,000 people, he just wanted to prevent the movie from being made?"

"Pretty much." Castiel looked at Dean. "So, what about you? Have any interesting family stories to tell me?"

Dean's breath hitched. He didn't really want to tell a man he's just met about how his mother died when he was four or about how his father was a homophobic drunk who kicked him out of the house when he was a senior. He didn't want to tell Castiel about how him and Sam hadn't talked in years because Sam was forbidden to call him because of his father. Sam called him about once every couple months to catch up.

"Uh, no. Not really." Dean stammered.

Castiel tilted his head slightly, looking confused. "Is something wrong, Dean?" He asked.

Dean felt himself blush at how Castiel could tell something was bothering him. He sighed. "Your family is just so much better-sounding than mine. Yours sounds like it actually gets along, unlike mine. My family is what you would call disfunctional"

Castiel nodded, seeming to be clinging to Dean's every word. "Okay then. Why don't you just tell me the good things?"

Dean looked at Castiel, a small smile creeping onto his face. He was happy Castiel wasn't pressuring him into telling him about his family. "Okay, um, one time, when we were driving across the country, Sammy crammed a little army figure into the ashtray." He chuckled. "Now I have the Impala and I still can't get it out. I also remember I shoved some legos into the heater vents. Whenever I turn the heater on, I can hear them. It's those little things that is the reason I can't let go of that old car. It still runs fine, but everyone else is trying to get me to buy a new car, you know. But I can't. I even crashed it a couple times and still couldn't let go." Dean smiled to himself. "It just reminds me of when my family was still together."

Dean looked over at Castiel, almost wishing he hadn't said so much. He had just met the guy earlier that day. "I'm sorry." He said, resting a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean's eyes began to sting with tears for the comfort that he wasn't used to receiving. "You seem to be doing well now, though, I mean, you have a good job, you seem to have people you like here."

"Yeah, I know." Dean said. It was taking all of his self control to hold the tears at bay. "I just wish I had a normal family. One that actually had family Thanksgivings. One that didn't make it impossible to do simple tasks, like ask for favors." He scowled at himself. Why was he being so emotional? In the four years he worked here, he never spilled all this out to Charlie, Jo, or Kevin.

Castiel was silent for a moment after that, contemplating on what to say next. "First of all, if you think that's all a family does, you're wrong." Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Castiel held up his finger to stop him. "Do you at least have a member in your family who loves you and would do almost anything for you?"

Dean thought for a moment. Sam would do almost anything for him. He only stayed with John because he needed to get into college. He still kept contact with Dean and made sure he was okay. Dean nodded.

"That is what a family does." He replied. "Maybe someone in your family hates you, for a reason I'm not going to ask, but as long as you have at least one person who loves you, then you have family. Maybe not a big one, but you probably have more than some people in this world."

Dean smiled at him. "Thanks Cas." He said. "I-I needed to hear that."

Castiel returned the smile. One of the other monitors rung the bell that gathered the kids to line up to go back inside. "We should probably get going." He said standing up.

And with that, a tradition was born.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading this! I will try and update as much as I can, weekends will be easiest. If you guys have any ideas for me, I will take them into consideration. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The two of them went outside every recess together. After lunch and after Castiel would help kids put on their hats and gloves, Dean would go outside and sit next to Castiel on what they designated as their bench. Usually Dean would bring some food along with him for him and Castiel. Dean would always bring himself a slice of pie and would bring Castiel a couple of oatmeal raisin cookies (which Castiel had off-handly said was his favorite) and both of them some coffee. Castiel had also joined his group of coworker friends who, when Castiel was getting them something or looking after the kids, joked that him and Dean would be a cute couple. Dean always scowled and tried to look mad, but in reality, he wished him and Cas were a couple.

In his class, his kids were making Valentines. Dean tasked them to give them to people who they don't talk to much and maybe have them make some new friends. Dean was supervising when he felt a tug on his jacket. "Mr. Winchester?" A small voice asked. It was Claire, one of his personally favorite students.

"Yes Claire?" He stepped down to her level. "Do you need help?"

She shook her head. "I was just wondering if you was gonna make a Valentine for Mr. Novak." Dean immediately blushed. "I mean, you like him, don't you?"

"Mr. Winchester, you sit next to him all the time." Ben pointed out. "Are you in looooovvvveee?"

Dean could feel his face heating up more by the second. He cleared his throat. "I'll make one if you guys help me."

Dean's small class cheered and abandoned their projects almost immediately. Claire grabbed three sheets of red and pink construction paper and the glitter glue. Ben started cutting out paper hearts and gluing them to Claire's construction paper. All of the other students stuck stickers and foam letters on the large, over-glittery card. When they were done, they showed the card to Dean.

It was one full sheet of paper, with foam letters that spelled 'Hapy Vallentins Day' and covered in little, crooked, cut out hearts. Glitter glue formed a border on the outside. Lucas drew what looked like Dean and Castiel sitting on the bench outside at the bottom. Dean smiled at his students, but then felt his heart sink as the bell rang for lunch.

Castiel was waiting outside on the bench when Dean came outside. He tilted his head in confusion when he was followed by what looked like his entire kindergarten class. A little girl named Claire was leading the group with something in her hands behind her.

Dean looked down at the ground sheepishly as the kindergarteners giggled. Claire reached out her small arms and gave Castiel a large, overly-decorated card. Castiel looked up at Dean, whose face was beet red with embarrassment.

"Mr. Winchester wanted to give you a valentine." Claire explained. Her face turned a sadder expression when she didn't see Castiel attempt to give Dean a card. "Do you have a card for Mr. Winchester?" She asked, her voice almost cracking with sadness and disappointment. "Don't you like him too?"

Castiel looked at Dean, who was trying to mouth to him that it was okay; that he didn't need to give him a card. Castiel shot him and small smile and stood up, reaching into his pocket and grabbing a small, folded piece of paper. He handed it to Dean, feeling his face turn red as he took it.

Dean's class moved out of his way as he unfolded the paper. In beautiful, curly handwriting, Castiel wrote _You know, I do like more things than oatmeal raisin cookies and coffee. Why don't we go get dinner sometime?_ with a heart drawn underneath.

Dean looked up at Castiel, who was trying not to look at him. When Castiel finally _did_ look at him, Dean mouthed to him _yes_.

Dean's class all giggled and went their separate ways, no longer wasting their recess now that they'd gotten what they'd come for. "You actually want to go out with me?" Castiel asked. "I wasn't sure if you were gay, so I was almost not going to give it to you-"

"Cas, I said yes." Dean laughed. "Why are you freaking out so much?"

Castiel sighed. "No one's really ever said yes to me before." He mumbled. "I thought you might have just been joking so your class would leave you alone."

He sat back down on the bench with Dean plopping down beside him. "Well, just to calm your nerves, I meant it when I said yes. When do you want to go?"

"I'm free tomorrow night." Castiel said, obviously not used to planning a date. He seemed so nervous that Dean wasn't serious and Dean wondered what happened to him for him to have such a small trust bubble.

"That works for me." Dean replied. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

Castiel nodded. "Okay."

After recess that day, Dean went to Charlie and told her about what had happened. "Oh. My. Goodness. You're kidding!" She exclaimed. "He asked you out?" Dean nodded. "It was bound to happen sometime."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I've seen the way you two look at each other during our little get-togethers in the teacher's lounge." She grinned. "Now Jo and Kevin owe me twenty bucks each."

"You guys were betting on this?" Dean groaned.

"Yeah. I bet that one of you would ask the other out on or before Valentines Day, Kevin bet that it would be sometime next week, and Jo thought you two would take over a month to confront your feelings." Charlie confessed. Dean crossed his arms. "I'm sorry!" Charlie said. "But you at least have to tell me what, when, and where."

Dean sighed over-dramatically. "Okay, fine." He said. He actually was happy to be talking about this with Charlie because he knew that she actually cared to talk about this, unlike Kevin and Jo. Kevin just plugged in his earbuds and tuned him out and Jo acted like she cared, but she wasn't the girly-girl that you'd assume she'd be. "I'm going to pick him up at seven tomorrow night and I think I'm just going to take him back to my place and make some food."

Charlie raised one of her eyebrows. "Oh." She said coolly. "I see."

"No, Charlie." Dean face-palmed himself. "That's not what I mean. You know that's not what I mean. I really like him and I don't want to mess this up for what could possibly be a serious relationship." He sighed.

"You won't and you know why?" Charlie asked. Dean looked at her. "Because you're Dean fucking Winchester!"

"Charlie!" Dean said. "We are at work."

"This is the teachers lounge, Dean." Charlie said, rolling her eyes. "No impressionable youngsters are here."


	4. Chapter 4

This is a long chapter. I've been working all day on it, so I hope you guys like it! Reviews are appreciated! Thank you to all those who have read, liked, and commented!

* * *

Dean went home quickly after work the next day, not even bothering to say bye to his friends. Jo and Kevin would probably think it was weird that he wasn't there after work like he normally was with Castiel and the rest of them, but he was sure Charlie would fill them in.

The Impala roared to life and Dean turned on the heater. He paused for a minute and listened to the legos that were still trapped inside rattling. He smiled to himself and drove back to his apartment to get ready for that night.

At recess that day, Dean told Castiel to just wait at his place until Dean came to pick him up. Dean was just going to have a simple dinner at his place and maybe watch a movie. He was going to make burgers for that night, since Castiel also mentioned that they were also one of his favorite foods. Besides pie, they were one of Dean's favorites too.

Dean walked in the door to his apartment and instantly knew he needed to clean before he picked Castiel up. Clothes and dishes were everywhere. There was something sticky on the table. It was just- ugh. Disgusting.

He started by picking up all the dishes and washing them. Then he scrubbed the counters and tossed all his clothes in his hamper in his room. He closed the door to his room because he knew they wouldn't be going in _there_ tonight. Besides, he didn't want to open that can of worms by trying to clean it. He ended up just cleaning the kitchen, bathroom, and living room, since he assumed those would be the only rooms they would be using.

Dean looked over at the clock and saw it was nearly six-thirty and he hadn't even started getting himself ready. He ended up wearing a dark green, long sleeved, dress shirt with dark jeans. He undid the first two buttons on his top, making it a deeper v-neck.

He hopped into the Impala and drove to where Castiel was living. The apartment building would be about a ten minute walk from Dean's, but, since it was February, he obviously wanted to drive.

Dean went up to his floor and found his apartment number. He raised his fist to knock on his door and his heart hammered in his chest. Dean couldn't wait to see what Castiel was wearing for tonight. He wondered if he'd be wearing his usual, black suit and his tan trench coat, or if he was wearing something more formal. He knocked on the door and not three seconds went by before Castiel opened the door. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt, similar to the one Dean was wearing, and dark blue jeans. Dean thought that the light blue color of his shirt made his stunning eyes stand out even more.

"Hello Dean." He said, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Hey Cas." Dean said, a small smile forming on his lips. "Ready to go?" Castiel nodded and Dean led him to the Impala.

"This is the impala?" He asked, looking impressed. "It looks good. What year is it?"

"Sixty-seven." Dean said, opening the passenger door for Castiel, who blushed at the gesture. He walked around to the driver's side and started the engine. "So, I was thinking we could just go back to my place and I could cook us dinner? Maybe just get to know each other a little more than we already do."

Castiel nodded. "That sounds fine."

The short ride was silent besides the hum of the engine as they drove back to Dean's apartment. Dean led Castiel to his apartment and instantly became self conscious about the cleaning job he did.

"You have a nice apartment." Castiel said when he came inside. Dean felt relieved to hear that.

"Thanks." He said. "You can take a seat on the couch or in the dining room while I get dinner ready."

Castiel laid his coat over a chair and sat down in the dining room, which was adjacent to the kitchen. "What do you want to talk about?" Castiel asked when he sat down.

Dean was at the fridge, grabbing the thawed burgers. "Um, tell me about..." He thought for a second. "What do you like for music?" He started preheating the pan on the stove.

Castiel shrugged, feeling slightly awkward just sitting there while Dean prepared dinner. "I don't really have a preference. I'm pretty much okay with just about anything that's not heavy metal screaming."

Dean nodded as he put the burgers on the heated pan. "I agree. I'm more of a classic rock fan myself. Like AC-DC, Metallica, stuff like that." He went to the fridge to grab toppings. "What do you want on your burger?"

Castiel thought for a moment. "Bacon and cheese." He concluded. Dean nodded and just grabbed a few of those two items, since he was having the same.

"Okay, now you ask me a question." Dean said as he flipped the burgers.

Castiel thought for a second. "Is teaching kindergarten all you want to do with your life?"

Dean shrugged and sat down across from Castiel while the burgers cooked. "I don't really know, I mean, I never went to college, so I can't really do that much besides this. Don't get me wrong, I love teaching kindergarten, but I always wanted to be a mechanic. I'm good at fixing cars, but I 1) don't have enough money to open my own garage, and 2) no one in town will hire me without any form of education." He paused. "I'm just happy that Sam is going to be living his dream. He always wanted to be a lawyer and, when he graduates next year, he'll be one."

Castiel listened quietly while Dean spoke. When he was finished, he asked, "Why did Sam go to college, but not you?"

Dean scowled. "When I was a senior in high school, I realized that I was bi. I told Sam first, who supported me and backed me up when I went to go tell my dad. He said that, and I quote, 'he wouldn't live in the same house as a fag.'" He went over to the counter and loaded the burgers onto buns. He brought them and the burgers over to the table. "He gave Sam the choice to stay with him and make it through college and high school, or leave with me and probably starve. I wouldn't let him come with me. I know he would have preferred it, but I told him he needed to get through college. So I left later that night with a few of my belongings, like my cell, charger, clothes, and fifty bucks. Our uncle Bobby lives in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, so I knew that was pretty much out. I didn't want to be too far away from Sam."

"What did you do?" Castiel asked, taking a bite of the burger. "This is really good, by the way."

"Thanks." Dean said. "Anyways, I was living on the street in the middle of August. I got a job at one of the local motels here. The owner saw that I was living on the street and I must have hit her in the soft spot. She said I could stay in one of the rooms and get an above average pay check. She would always order me food when she noticed me getting skinny.

"After a year or two of working there, she called me and told me they had a job opening at the school. It was just an internship, almost like what you had now, but she had already signed me up for an interview and insisted that I went. Four years and a few promotions later, here I am." He paused to take a bite of his burger. "You know, sometimes I want to call my dad and rub in his face how far I've come, even without his help."

Castiel nodded, not quite knowing what to say. He didn't want to offend Dean, but, by the sounds of it, he wasn't the biggest fan of his dad. "You weren't kidding when you said your family was dysfunctional." He mumbled.

Dean nodded. "Tell me about it."

It was silent for a couple minutes while the two of them finished their burgers. "What do you want to do now?" Castiel asked.

"Want to watch some TV?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded and they both went over to the couch. Dean flipped on the TV and scrolled through the shows. "What'cha want to watch?"

"I don't care." Castiel said as he scooted closer to Dean. Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulders and he leaned into Dean's side.

Dean just turned on _Back to the Future,_ and lowered the volume so he and Castiel could talk some more. "How did your family react when you told them?" Dean asked.

"They supported me." Castiel said, then he chuckled. "I was a sophomore when I came to terms with it and I told my brother, Gabriel first, since we were the closest. I should've known it was a mistake. Whenever I had one of my friends over, who was a guy, he would always pull me aside and tell me that 'when the moment was right, just kiss him.'" Castiel chuckled again. "It was during one of those talks when my parents found out. Gabriel was getting a _little_ graphic on how to make out correctly."

Dean laughed a little also. "There's a wrong way to make out?"

"Gabriel said that your shouldn't get too handsy too fast." He said, laughing slightly.

"That is true, I guess." Dean said.

Once the movie was over, Castiel said, "It's almost eleven. You want to run me home."

"No, not really." Dean said. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't either, but this is only our first date." Castiel said, standing and stretching. "Hopefully of many."

"You can count on it." Dean said smiling. Castiel grabbed his coat off the back of the chair he was sitting on for dinner. "Ready to go, I guess." Castiel nodded and the two of them walked down to the car together. Dean started the car and drove Castiel back to his apartment. "Do you... want me to walk you up?" Dean asked.

Castiel flashed him a small smile. "Sure. Why not?"

Dean shut off the car and walked Castiel back up to his apartment. When they arrived at the door, both of them seemed hesitant to leave the other. Castiel suddenly clasped Dean's hands in his own and leaned up to kiss him. It was a soft kiss, not hungry or lustful, but a loving kiss. When Castiel pulled away, Dean was slightly disappointed. "What was that for?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel's advice worked." He replied. "I chose the right moment."

"You did, indeed." Dean said.

"Oh, what's another?" Castiel asked before leaning up to kiss Dean again, but this time more passionate. Dean closed his eyes and let go of Castiel's hands to cup his face. Castiel put his hands on Dean's waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Dean's tongue trailed along Castiel's bottom lip and Castiel didn't hesitate to open his mouth, deepening the kiss.

They both pulled away, their need for air over-powering their kiss. They kept their foreheads together, their breaths in sync. "I'll see you on Monday." Dean said, putting his hands back down at his sides.

"See you on Monday." Castiel said, putting his hands back at his sides also. They stole one last glance at each other before going their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how'd the date go on Friday?" Charlie asked slyly. "You didn't use the bedroom, did you?"

Dean punched her playfully. "No. I didn't clean that room for a reason."

"What did happen, then?" Charlie took a sip of her coffee. The two of them always arrived early for work, but Dean already had his lesson plans ready, so he decided to hang out with Charlie in her classroom.

Dean blushed a little. "He kissed me."

Charlie spat coffee back out into her cup. " _He_ kissed _you_?" Charlie asked. "I thought you were always the one to make the first move."

"Until just recently, I thought so too." Dean said.

His heart began hammering in his chest when he heard a knock at the door. He turned around to see Castiel standing in the doorway. "Kevin said you might be here." He said, walking up to them. He kissed Dean on the forehead before taking a seat beside him. "Hello Charlie."

"Cas." She said. "You seem happy today. You do know it's Monday, right?"

He shrugged. "Monday's aren't so bad when you have a good job." He stole a glance at Dean, who was already looking at him. "Besides, my coworkers aren't so bad either."

Dean grinned and leaned in to kiss him. "Great, now I'm going to have to deal with you two being cute." Charlie groaned over-exaggeratedly."

Dean pulled away from Castiel and gave Charlie a look. "Oh, come on Charlie, you've had to deal with that for a _long_ time. I mean-" He gestured to himself. "Look at me."

"Couldn't agree more." Castiel said.

Kids started coming into the classroom and putting their stuff in their cubbies. "Well, we should probably get going." Dean stood up. "I'll see you at lunch." He pecked Castiel on the lips again, earning a chorus of _ewww_ s from the kids. Dean smiled at them and made his way across the hall to his classroom.

There were a few kids in Dean's classroom, most of which were coloring. Claire was one of them. Once Dean walked in, she shot out of her chair and ran up to him. "Mr. Winchester!" She squealed. "I want to know everything!"

Dean chuckled. "About what?" He asked knowingly.

Claire sighed exasperatedly. "You know." She crossed her arms and shook her head, her two, short braids shaking along with it. "Are you dating Mr. Novak?"

"You are too young to be worrying about dating." Dean pointed an accusing finger at her. "But, just so you will stop with the questioning, yes."

Claire jumped and clapped her hands. "Do you love him?" She asked in a shrill voice.

"Love is a strong word for someone I just met earlier this month, Claire." Dean sat down at his desk. "I really like him though."

Lucas walked up to Dean's desk with a picture in his hands and showed it to him. "I drew this for you." He said.

It was a picture of him and Castiel sitting on the bench, this one more detailed than the one he put on the valentine. This one was colored and had small details, like Castiel's regular cobalt-blue tie. He attempted to draw Castiel's trench coat, but it was obviously erased and just drew his black suit. Him and Dean were holding hands in the picture and they were surrounded by little kids, most likely Dean's class.

Dean took the picture from Lucas and chuckled. "Thanks, Lucas. Can I show it to Cas- er, Mr. Novak?"

Lucas nodded and sat back down at his table. Claire followed him. Dean left the picture on his desk and began the day. He got through his reading and math lesson before the lunch bell rang.

He went to the lunchroom with the students, bringing the picture along with him.

Castiel was wandering around, making sure kids weren't throwing food or putting things in other kid's food. He caught one kids trying to drink ketchup from the bottle, but otherwise, it was a pretty easy lunch period. He saw Dean walk in when he class was in line and smiled. Charlie was in line getting her food when she saw Dean walk in. She shot Castiel a knowing smile and walked into the teacher's lounge.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel walked up to Dean, keeping his eyes on the kids.

"Lucas drew a picture of us." He unfolded the piece of paper and handed it to Castiel.

Castiel smiled at the small drawing. Lucas was definitely an artist. Castiel often saw him drawing outside at recess. Whenever Dean was talking and they weren't looking at each other, he always kept an eye on Lucas. Kids like that were usually bullied.

Kids at this school were unusually friendly towards one another, which surprised Castiel. Sure there were those few who you would want to punch sometimes, but a majority of them were nice to each other.

"Tell Lucas that he did a wonderful job." He said, handing the drawing back to Dean.

"You should come into my classroom sometime. I have several of his drawings hanging up on the wall. I only hang up my favorite ones since he gives me so many." Dean said. "He always draws during recess. Do you notice that?"

"It's kind of my job to look after the kids, Dean." Castiel smirked. Dean playfully elbowed him in the side.

"No one likes a smart ass. Cas."

Castiel shrugged. "Apparently you do. I'm pretty smart, if I do say so myself."

Dean laughed. "I do like you."

Castiel smiled at him. "You're not so bad yourself."

It was silent for a moment before the bell for recess rang.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: This chapter contains homophobic abuse.

* * *

Ben waited for his mom after school that day. He was the last one still there. She was usually never this late, forty-five minutes late to be exact. He sighed impatiently and sat down on the steps.

Dean came out of the building a couple minutes later, hand in hand with Castiel. Dean glanced down at the boy on the steps. "Ben?" He asked, letting go of Castiel's hand and kneeling down to speak to him. "Why are you still here? School was let out almost an hour ago."

"My mommy's late." He said.

"Late?" Dean said. "More like forgot."

"Dean." Castiel said. "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"No, Cas, I know Ben's mom." He stood up and kept his voice down so Ben couldn't hear him. "She's been sleeping around since high school and there's no doubt in my mind that she's still doing it now." He sighed. "I think I should probably run him home."

"I'll come with you." Castiel replied. "We were going to do something tonight anyways, right?"

Dean grinned. "'Kay." He turned back around and faced Ben. "Ben, me and Mr. Novak are going to run you home, okay?"

Ben nodded and stood up, following Dean and Castiel to the impala. He hopped in the back while Dean and Castiel sat up front. The entire ride was silent besides the hum of the impala engine.

Once they arrived at Ben's place, Dean walked him up to the door. Lisa's car was still in the driveway, which meant she probably forgot about her own son at school. Dean scowled and knocked on the door.

Lisa opened the door nearly two minutes after Dean knocked. Her hair was messed up and she was just wearing a bathrobe. "Dean!" She exclaimed. "It's good to see you!"

"I wish I could say the same." Dean mumbled. "I think you forgot about something this afternoon." He nudged Ben forward.

Lisa's face visibly paled. "I-I'm sorry. I was busy with...work." She said, taking Ben's arm and leading her inside.

 _Is that what she calls it?_ Dean thought to himself. "School was over with nearly an hour ago, Lisa. Who were you with this time?"

"Dean, it's not like that-"

"What excuse could you possibly have that would excuse you from leaving your kid, on his own, at school? I know for a fact that you weren't at your actual job." Dean crossed his arms.

"No, I wasn't." Lisa said. "I know I should be ashamed of what I'm doing, but this is how I make my life work."

"How? By sleeping with everyone that has permission to give you a raise?"

Lisa stayed silent and brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Dean scowled again. "I can't believe you would put your relationships in front of your own son."

"I've been lonely, Dean." Lisa said. She paused. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "You pick now, of all times, to ask me out on a date?"

"You didn't answer my question." Lisa said, leaning in closer. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes, he is." A voice said behind him. "Me." Dean looked back. Castiel's nostrils flared and he was crossing his arms, his eyes wide and unforgiving. Dean didn't think that expression was possible for him.

Lisa visibly shoved Dean back and looked between the two of them. "I have a _gay_ man teaching my kid?" She said incredulously.

"Two, actually." Castiel said, stepping forward. "I'm the recess and lunch monitor."

"Get off my property." Lisa said. "I can't have you two contaminating my son's mind. You'll turn him into one of you!"

"Oh, yes, because we're trying to build an army of gay people." Castiel said sarcastically. He turned to Dean. "Let's go."

Castiel spun on his heel and stormed towards the car with Dean close behind him. He waited for Dean in front of the impala. "Kiss me." He said once Dean caught up with him.

"What?" Dean asked. "Why?"

"Just do it."

Dean glanced over towards the door and saw that Lisa was still standing there. He smirked and turned back to Castiel. "I see what you're trying to do." He grabbed Castiel roughly by the hips and mashed their lips together. Castiel trailed his hands along Dean's spine and smiled into the kiss, wondering how Lisa was going to react to this

When they pulled away, Castiel stole one last look back at Lisa, who had a scornful look planted on her face. Castiel smirked and stepped into the impala. "You just love poking the bear, don't you?" Dean said as he started up the engine.

Castiel shrugged. "I've been known to start some of the non-violent fights back home."

Dean chuckled. "So, what now?"

"Let's go see a movie or something." Castiel said.

"Deal."

* * *

Lisa stormed back to her room, where her phone was. She sent a text out to the PTA group.

 _EMERGENCY PTA MEETING TOMORROW NIGHT!_


	7. Chapter 7

"What did you call this meeting for, Lisa?" Abaddon asked.

There were six moms on the Lawrence Elementary school; Abaddon, Eve, Lisa Braedon, Amelia, Andrea Barr, and Jodi Mills.

"Yeah, I didn't think there were any bake sales or anything to need planning." Ellen said.

"No, it's not about any of that." Lisa said. "Two of the teachers at this school are dating."

"So?" Amelia said. "Sometimes that how some people meet. At work."

"We sure know that's how she meets people." Abaddon muttered.

"It's Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak."

"Wait." Amelia said. "It's two men?" Lisa nodded. Amelia made a sour face. "I can't have two men teaching my Claire."

"Which is why we need to do something about it." Lisa said, relieved that at least Amelia agreed with her. "I say we start a petition to fire the two of them and send it to the principal. He won't be happy with six angry moms threatening to take their kids out of school."

"Make that five." Jodi said. "I'm not going to take Owen out of school just because the rest of you are too petty to realize that the two of them are probably happy. And, if I may, just because the teachers are gay, it doesn't mean that they children are going to suddenly 'become gay.'" She crossed her arms. "I will not take part in canceling out someone's happiness." She stood up and left the room.

Lisa scowled. "Any other problems?" The rest of the women shook their heads. "Good." Lisa clapped her hands together. "Now, we take action. Plans, anyone?"

* * *

Jodi stormed out of the PTA meeting. She knew that Castiel and Dean were dating; Owen told her about how he helped make a valentine card for Mr. Winchester. She, personally, thought it was sweet. She stepped into her car and pulled out her cell phone. "Dean?" She asked when he picked up. "We have an issue."

* * *

Dean was with Castiel that night, watching a movie like Friday and the day before. Dean was running his hands through Castiel's hair when he got a call. "Hello?"

"Dean?" A familiar voice on the other line said. "We have an issue."

"Who is this?"

"Jodi Mills." She said.

"Jodi!" Dean said. "Great to hear from you!" Castiel sat up, a jealous expression flash across his face.

"Is Castiel with you?"

Dean looked at Castiel. "Yeah, why?"

"Put me on speaker." Dean did as he was told. "Castiel? Is that how I pronounce it?"

"Yes." Castiel said warily. "May I ask who is speaking?"

"My name is Jodi Mills. My son, Owen is in Dean's class."

Castiel nodded. "What's wrong?" Dean asked her. "What's the issue?"

"I assume you know who Lisa Braedon is."

"Ben is in my class. We had a run-in with her yesterday after school." Dean scowled at the memory. "She forgot her son at school while she was 'working.'"

"I see." Jodi paused. "She knows about you two dating and she isn't happy about it."

"We know." Castiel said. "She made that quite obvious when we dropped Ben off at her house yesterday."

"She called an emergency PTA meeting tonight. I went and she told us about how you two are dating. I didn't care. Personally, I thought it was sweet when Owen told me about it." Both Castiel and Dean blushed. "Anyway, there are six of us on the PTA board. I was the only one who opposed to homophobia." Anger began to flare in Dean's chest. It was 2017, why did they have to fight for their rights?

"Of course." Castiel said. "Why wouldn't she be against us?"

"If you want, I could attend PTA meetings and tell you what's going on." Jodi suggested. "We could plan something to stop them."

"That's your choice, Jodi." Castiel said, speaking for both him and Dean. "If you think they could actually do something to hurt us, it would be nice to have someone on the inside."

"Jesus, it sounds like we're trying to plan a bank heist or something." Dean mumbled. "Instead, we're trying to keep our jobs along with our relationship." Dean paused. "That's actually really depressing, if you think about it."

"I know." Jodi said. "That's why I'm trying to help you two. I believe in everyone's rights, not discrimination." She paused. "I'll be the inside man. I just need an excuse to get back in."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to act like I'm one of those homophobic freaks." Jodi clarified.

Dean and Castiel nodded. "What'd they say so far?"

"They were talking about getting a petition signed and giving it to the principal, saying that he 'wouldn't be happy knowing that five mothers would take their kids out of school if gay men were teaching them.'"

"They can't be serious." Castiel chuckled angrily. "They can't get us fired, can they?"

"They actually can if they get enough signatures." Jodi sighed. "I'll do whatever I can to help, but I'm only the sheriff. I don't really have much control over this."

"Thanks Jodi." Dean said. "We'll keep in touch."

"I'll tell you if anything happens." Jodi said before she hung up.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair. "This is so stupid." He groaned. "Does Lisa, like, hate you, or something?"

"She's had a crush on me since high school." Dean said. "She'd always try and make me jealous with whoever she was dating. She'd say that they were 'so serious' and 'if you want me, you better tell me before we get serious.'" He scowled.

"Hey," Castiel laid a comforting hand on his. "We'll pull through this. I know we will." He smiled sadly.

Dean smiled back and squeezed his hand. "I don't have a doubt in my mind." He leaned in and kissed Castiel passionately. "I'm glad I'm with you, even if the rest of the town isn't."

"Who gives a shit about what the town thinks?" Castiel muttered.

Dean shrugged. "Not me."

Castiel leaned back into Dean's side and the two of them sat there quietly for a while. Dean brought one of his hands up and stroked Castiel's hair. Castiel moaned contently as he sighed into Dean's side.

"I should probably get going." He mumbled quietly, but made no move to get up.

"Or you could stay the night." Dean suggested, looking down at Castiel's tired form.

"I can deal with that." Castiel said, rolling over so his head was on Dean's lap.

"Okay, but we're going to need to re-position." Dean said. He laid down on his back and laid Castiel down to the side of him, hugging him close. He laid his head on he armrest of the couch and wrapped his arm around Castiel's torso.

Dean kissed the side of Castiel's face. "G'night Cas." He said, sleep threatening to take over.

Castiel chuckled softly. "Goodnight Dean."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Dean woke up to Castiel snoring lightly. He was definitely a cuddler. He was snuggled up close to Dean, pretty much crushing him between himself and the back of the couch. Dean laughed lightly before looking at the clock. Seven forty-five. He jumped a little, causing Castiel to stir. "Shit, Cas!"

That woke him up. "What's wrong?" He sat up quickly and looked around the room.

"It's seven forty-five!"Dean exclaimed, shooting up off the couch and running to his room to change.

"Dammit." Dean heard Castiel through the door. "Dean, do you have any clothes I could borrow?"

"Yeah, just a sec." Dean said, slipping a shirt over his head. He turned to his dresser and grabbed an AC-DC shirt with a pair of jeans.

Dean opened the door and saw Castiel making some toast for the two of them. "Here." Dean threw him the clothes to borrow.

Castiel caught them and ran to the bathroom to get changed quick. He came back out a couple minutes later. The clothes were a little big for him, but not that noticeable. "Thanks." He said, grabbing the toast. He handed one slice to Dean. "Come on, we better get going."

Dean nodded and followed Castiel out the door. "Good thing we have the same job." Dean said as he stepped into the car.

"Yeah, no kidding."

The car ride to the school was mostly silent. When they arrived at the school, they went straight to Charlie's room, knowing the students would still be about ten minutes. "Hey, Charlie." Dean said. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up, Dean." Charlie said seriously. "You know Lisa Braedon?"

"She's actually doing something?" Castiel said irritably. "Doesn't she have a job?"

"What happened?" Charlie asked, ignoring Castiel's previous question.

"She found out Cas and I were dating and she doesn't like the fact that two gay men are teaching Ben." Dean explained.

Charlie scoffed. "I wonder how she would feel if she found out that a lesbian is also teaching at the school."

"She probably wouldn't react well." Castiel said.

"There's no probably there." Dean mumbled. "So what's she doing?"

"She's been standing at the front of the school since seven with a couple other women. She was trying to get people to sign this petition? I don't know. She left before I could really get any other information."

"Did she get many signatures?" Dean asked.

Charlie shook her head. "Not really. Only about twenty moms signed. A couple looked a little uncomfortable, but refused to sign."

Both Dean and Castiel visibly relaxed.

"You know what the petition is about?" Charlie asked. "What is it?"

"Lisa's trying to get us fired." Castiel explained. "She doesn't like the fact that Dean and me are dating _and_ that we work at the school. She said that she doesn't want us to make her son gay."

Charlie scoffed. "Well, she's still a bitch." She mumbled.

"That'd be the understatement of the year." Dean replied. "But you said she only got like, twenty signatures?"

Charlie nodded. "That means you guys will still be working here?"

"For the time being."

Kids started coming in the doorway and the two of them waved goodbye to Charlie. Dean gave Castiel a quick peck on the lips before turning into his own classroom. "See you at lunch." He said, grinning at Castiel.

Castiel smiled softly. "See you at lunch." He repeated, going to the lunchroom to help set up.

Dean turned into his classroom to see Claire and her mom, Amelia, standing there, her arms crossed. "Good morning, Amelia." Dean said, sitting down at his desk. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Dean." She snapped. "I know you and that Castiel are dating and I don't like it. I don't want you teaching my daughter that it's okay to be with someone of the same gender."

"First of all, I'm not teaching her anything." Dean said, standing back up and walking over to Amelia. "Second, what's wrong with loving someone of the same gender? At least I'm not-" He looked down at Claire. "doing it with someone younger."

Amelia's eyes widened in rage. "How dare you say something like that in front of my daughter!" She exclaimed.

"You don't like me, fine." Dean said, his voice low and husky. "But I have every right to be with Cas. I'm not breaking any federal laws, so as far as I'm concerned, your daughter is not in any danger. Am I clear?"

Amelia didn't drop her hateful look she was giving Dean, but she nodded slowly. "Good." Dean said, stepping back from her. "You can leave now."

Amelia stormed out into the hallway, leaving Claire with wide and confused eyes. "Why does mommy not like you with Mr. Novak? Did he do something bad?"

Dean sighed and sat down at his desk. "No, Mr. Novak didn't do anything bad. I wish I could tell you why people don't like two men or two women together, but I don't think it's my place to do that." He looked down at Claire. "Just promise me you will keep an open mind about that kind of stuff, okay?"

Claire nodded. "Of course Mr. Winchester." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Are you and Mr. Novak gonna get married?"

Dean smiled sadly. "I can't really say so yet. Maybe someday, but we're only a couple days into our relationship, okay?"

More kids started coming in his classroom and put their things in their cubbies. Jodi came in with her son, Owen not too long after Amelia left. "Dean, I think I'm back in." She said to him.

"What did you tell them?" Dean asked.

"I told them about how Owen was asking me to buy Barbies and 'girly things' and how I thought it was because you were putting ideas into his head." Jodi pointedly looked away. "I signed the petition."

"What?" Dean asked, even though he heard her perfectly. "Why would you do that?"

"Lisa said I needed to prove my alliance." Jodi explained hurriedly. "I had no other choice."

"It's okay, Jodi. I understand." Dean said. "Just make sure you tune in to what they have to say."

After Jodi left, Dean began teaching his lesson. It was just simple addition, nothing much, but it was still hard to teach with so much on his mind. Dean loved his job. He loved his coworkers. He loved working with Castiel.

Castiel. Dean's heart sped up just thinking about him. He hated dragging Castiel into this mess and he wished it could be simpler, but he knew it couldn't. They would most likely never be accepted here. Some people just couldn't accept the fact that they were happy together. Some people just feel the need to destroy any type of happiness that somehow creeps into others' lives.

The bell rang for lunch and Dean went along with his class to meet up with Castiel.

Castiel was wandering around the lunchroom making sure kids weren't doing anything stupid when Dean walked in. Castiel's face visibly brightened when he saw Dean and Dean's expression mirrored his.

"Hey Cas." Dean grinned as he walked up to him.

"Dean." Castiel stood beside Dean.

"You look good in my clothes." Dean said, taking in Castiel's full appearance.

"Thank you." Castiel blushed slightly at Dean's compliment. "I like them. They smell like you."

If possible, Dean's smile grew.

The rest of the school day went by as it would normally. Castiel and Dean sat out on their bench together, jabbering on about anything and everything. After recess was the end of the school day and Castiel usually went to Dean's classroom after he was done helping with the kindergarteners. When he got to Dean's classroom that day, he saw Dean staring out the window.

"What're you looking at Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Lisa." Dean replied, a slight edge to his tone. "She's out there with her stupid petition again."

Castiel scowled and went to stand next to him. Castiel leaned up against Dean and Dean instinctively wrapped his arms around him. "She honestly shouldn't be able to do this." Castiel said. "We have just as much right to work here as Kevin, Jo, and everyone else."

"I know, Cas." Dean said. "I know." He kissed the top of Castiel's head and Castiel leaned back, sighing contently.

"Even with the trouble that Lisa is causing, I'm happy to be with you."

Dean smiled sadly. "Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks went by fairly smoothly, besides Lisa going out every morning and throwing her petition in peoples' faces. Only a few people had signed and Jodi promised to keep tabs on it. She said Lisa needed one-hundred signatures to send it to the courthouse and, so far, she had forty-seven. It wasn't an emergency yet and, even if it was, they had no idea how to deal with it.

"You should call your brother." Castiel said randomly while at Dean's one night. They were just watching a movie on Dean's couch, like usual. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together over the past month. "He might know if Lisa can actually so something to get us fired."

"You have a point." Dean considered it. "But I haven't talked to him in nearly a year."

"Well, now might be a good time to call him." Castiel said, grabbing Dean's phone off the side-table and handing it to him. "Call him."

Dean reluctantly grabbed his phone from Castiel's hand and dialed Sam's number. " _Hello?"_ A voice said on the other line.

"Sammy!" Dean said.

" _Dean!"_ Sam exclaimed. " _How've you been doing?"_

"Actually, not so great." Dean admitted.

 _"Why? What's wrong?"_

"I'm a teacher at the Lawrence Elementary school-"

 _"I know, Dean."_ Sam said. " _You've had this job for, like, five years."_

"Anyway," Dean continued. "A really cute guy began teaching there around the middle of February." Castiel blushed a little. "I may or may not have developed a crush on him."

" _You asked him out?"_ Sam asked, probably trying to get to the point faster.

"I did. Me and my kindergarteners." Dean said. "They helped me make a Valentine's card."

" _That's kinda cute."_ Sam said. " _Go on."_

"Anyway, we're dating now, but there's this woman who is against us being together. She's trying to get us fired by starting a petition. Can she actually do damage to our careers."

Sam thought for a moment. " _I'll have to look it up to be sure, but I'm sure the police there are homophobic, small-minded assholes, so even if it is illegal to do that, they won't care. They'll just want you away from the kids."_

"I know." Dean said. "Want to look it up, just to be sure? I mean, if you're not busy."

" _No, no, no. It's fine."_ Sam said quickly. " _If anything, this will almost be like my first real case."_

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said.

" _You need to call more often."_ Sam said. " _I kind of miss talking to you, I mean, since I'm not living with dad anymore, I'm not forbidden to see you. We should meet up sometime."_

"That sounds nice." Dean said. "When do you think you'll be in town next?"

" _I'm coming back for Easter."_ Sam said. " _I can bring Jess so you can officially meet her."_

"I can bring Cas." Dean suggested. "It can be like a double date."

Castiel raised his eyebrows at that. Dean was making plans with his brother _and_ was involving him?

" _Sounds like a plan."_ Sam said. " _I'll see you then."_

"See you then, bitch."

 _"Jerk."_ Sam hung up.

"You want me to meet your brother?" Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Castiel leaned in closer to Dean's side. He opened his mouth, but then closed it, knowing it was probably too early in their relationship to say it anyway. He knew he loved Dean, but he didn't want to say it too early. Sometimes that screwed up people's relationships.

"Want to spend the night?" Dean asked in a low voice. "It's Friday. We don't have to work tomorrow."

"Sure." Castiel smiled as Dean began running his hand through Castiel's hair.

The two eventually fell asleep on the couch, cuddled up like they were last time. Castiel woke up first and smiled at his boyfriend. He looked peaceful when he slept, even with the little stream of drool running down the side of his lip.

Dean was asleep. He wouldn't hear Castiel say it. He just wanted to know what it felt like to say. "I-I love you, Dean." He whispered.

His heart leaped into his throat when he saw Dean smile. "I love you too, Cas." He replied, his voice gravelly with sleep. Dean opened his eyes slightly and pressed his forehead to Castiel's.

"I thought you were asleep." Castiel said, face beginning to turn red.

"I was." Dean replied. "But then I heard you say the best phrase in the English language, so I can't exactly ignore that." Dean smiled and Castiel mirrored his expression.

"You know, it's kind of nice not having to worry about Lisa for a day." Castiel said, propping his head up on the armrest. "She's really starting to get on my nerves."

"Yours and mine both." Dean rolled his eyes. "I still don't understand why she hates us being together so badly."

"It's probably because she knows I got the hot guy and she's just stuck with one night stands." Castiel said, grinning.

"That's got to be it." Dean said, laughing a little.

It was silent for a moment with just the two of them looking into each other's eyes. "You meant it, right?" Castiel asked suddenly. "When you said you loved me?"

"Of course I meant it." Dean said. "I do love you, Cas. You're adorable, funny, you have a great taste in both music and food, you're great with kids, you love just relaxing. I love everything about you, and I know that this is kind of a chick-flick moment, but it's true. I would never lie to you, unless I was planning a surprise, but that doesn't count."

Castiel smiled and felt his heart jump with joy. "I reciprocate your feelings as well."

"There's something else. You have the most amazing way of wording things." Dean said.

"Is this going to be a thing now, where you just point out reasons why you love me?" Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Probably."

"I like it." Castiel said, snuggling closer to Dean's chest. "I think it's cute."

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and closed his eyes again, feeling completely content with his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel and Dean walked onto the school-yard, hand-in-hand. Lisa was still throwing her petition in peoples' faces. When she saw Dean and Castiel, her face twisted into a nasty grin. "Dean. Castiel." She sneered.

"Lisa." Dean said with a fake cheerful tone to his voice. "Fancy seeing you here so early in the morning. What will the new man at home have to say when there's no breakfast on the table?"

"First of all, I wouldn't be using that tone if I were you." She held up the paper. "I have 87 signatures on my petition. Once I hit 100, I can take it to the mayor. Once he finds out that 100 parents are opposed to you two teaching at the school, you will be fired."

"I have lived here my entire life, Lisa." Dean said. "My uncle grew up with mayor. They might not have been besties, but I know for a fact that his family wasn't just full of homophobic assholes such as yourself." Dean paused. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go to my job. Of course, you wouldn't know how to do that, would you?"

Castiel smiled proudly at his boyfriend as they walked in the doors to the school. "That was harsh." He chuckled.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?" Dean glanced at Castiel.

Castiel scoffed. "No such thing for those kinds of people." He mumbled.

The two of them were at Charlie's doorway when the principal, Chuck, walked up to them. "I need a word with you two."

They sat in his office while he finished typing something. "What's wrong?" Castiel finally decided to ask.

He looked up at them with a pained expression on his face. "I think you know." He said quietly.

"Let me guess, Lisa." Dean said sarcastically. Chuck nodded. "Wait, you're not actually giving in to her, are you?"

"I might have to." He grimaced. "Look, the last thing I want to do is fire you two. You guys are the two single best employees I've ever had, but I'm afraid if she gets a hundred signatures, we're going to have bigger problems. Like dealing with the mayor. I don't know what his views are on homosexuality, but-"

"We understand, Chuck." Dean said. "Do you need to fire both of us?"

"I'll see if I can reason with her." Chuck said. "Maybe she'll let at least one of you off the hook."

Dean and Castiel shared a look. "Fire me." Castiel said. "You just hired me. I can find a different job."

"No, Cas." Dean took his partner's hands. "You love working here."

"So do you, Dean." Castiel insisted. "And the kids love you."

"Guys, we still don't know if she's going to accept this." Chuck interrupted. "And if she does, I'll be the one to make the decision. Not you two." He gave them both a look that said this conversation was over. "You two are dismissed."

The two of them walked to Dean's classroom, since children were already starting to come in, and sat down at Dean's desk. "I can't believe you would sacrifice your job for mine." Castiel said after a moment. "You love teaching here. Your kids love you."

"They love you too, Cas." Dean replied, clutching Castiel's hands again. "Almost as much as I do."

"What will you do then?" Castiel asked. "If you get fired?"

"I think I'll try to save up money and try and open up my own garage. You know, to fix up cars." Dean said.

"I thought you needed some sort of college experience to do that." Castiel said.

Dean shook his head. "Not to own a business. I already know quite a bit about cars, so, if I get fired, I'll at least have a backup plan."

Castiel smiled softly at Dean. "Okay then." He said. "I have to go help with lunch set-up." He kissed Dean on the cheek. "Love you."

"I love you, too, Cas." Dean said before standing up and handing out worksheets. "Okay class," He started. "I want you to do your worksheets and, once you're done, come up to me and I will grade them." Claire raised her hand. "Yes Claire?"

"Are you going to get fired?" She asked, her eyes watering.

Dean sighed. "I don't know, Claire. Somebody doesn't like Mr. Novak and I to be together. She thinks we're leading bad examples."

Ben looked down at the floor, ashamed of his mother. He hated that she was getting involved with somebody else's life. He wanted to know why she was so against Mr. Novak and Mr. Winchester being a couple.

* * *

Lisa was about to go back home when Chuck approached her. "Lisa?" He asked. "Can I ask you something?"

Lisa turned around and nodded. "Of course, Chuck. What's on your mind?"

"I know you have a lot of signatures, but I don't want this going to the mayor." Chuck sighed, knowing he probably sounded like a coward. "I can't fire both of them and still be able to have a functional classroom. All of the substitutes here are elderly and I don't want to have to call them in to do the rest of the year."

"I can do it." Lisa shrugged.

"No offense, but you have no idea how to handle them." Chuck said. "You might know how to handle Ben, but they all have a different way of seeing things. You can't just make them all see things the way you see things." Lisa crossed her arms. "At least let me keep one of them. Please? It was hard enough to get someone to take the internship, let alone finding two people who will take over both a teaching job and the internship."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said sharply. "You can keep the intern. Dean has to go." And with that, she sharply spun on her heel and walked off.

Chuck sifted his hands through his hair. She actually took the deal. He couldn't believe it. He still had to fire one of his most trusted employees, but at least Rufus wouldn't need to come to the school.

* * *

Castiel stayed at Dean's apartment again that night. After he'd spent the night once, he's been doing it a lot more lately. He barely went to his apartment anymore. Dean wasn't complaining, of course. He knew Castiel loved the two of them spending time together, especially watching movies on the couch, and Dean loved making him happy.

It was during one of those movies, the two of them laying side-by-side, when Dean decided to ask a question: "What you you say if I asked you to move in?"

Castiel looked up at him. "Are you serious?" He asked. "Isn't that going a little fast?"

Dean shrugged. "I mean, maybe. I know we've only been together for about two months, but-" He sighed. "I just feel at peace when I'm with you. Like it's just you and me drifting in our own little realm." He paused and looked down at Castiel, who was smiled softly. "I love you, Cas, and I can't imagine loving anyone nearly as much as I love you."

Castiel's smiled spread. "Then my answer would be yes." He said.

Dean mirrored his expression and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you, Cas."

"Love you too, Dean." Castiel replied. "So, should I start my packing this weekend?"

Dean shrugged drowsily. "If that's what you want."

Castiel smiled at his soon-to-be-sleeping boyfriend. Maybe they were taking things a little fast, but maybe they just knew that their relationship would work out. Lisa was a pain, that's for sure, but it didn't stop Castiel from loving Dean. It definitely didn't stop Dean from loving Castiel. Why she thought that she could get in their way and try to break them up was beyond them, but Castiel didn't dwell on the thought. He just snuggled closer to Dean's chest and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, when the two of them arrived at the school, Chuck called Dean into his office. Castiel and Charlie each shared a concerned look before Dean walked into Chuck's office.

"Did you talk to Lisa?" Dean asked, getting straight to the point.

Chuck nodded grimly. "I did. She accepted the offer, but-"

"I'm the one who you chose to let go." Dean finished quietly. He looked back up at Chuck. "Thank you for this opportunity." He said as Chuck handed him a pink slip. "Who's going to take my job as teacher?"

"I was thinking I could just promote Castiel." Chuck shrugged. "The kids seem to like him, so I figured it's worth a shot." Dean nodded and smiled to himself. "What are you going to do now?"

Dean shrugged. "I'm not quite sure." He admitted. "I want to open up my own garage, you know, to fix cars, but I don't have the money to do that."

"There's something for sale downtown." Chuck said. "It's a bit of a fixer-upper, but I'm sure you could swing it."

"How much?"

"I think it's around 25 grande." Chuck said. "And that's to buy the place. Fixing it up's going to be a lot more."

It was silent for a moment. "Thanks, Chuck." Dean stood up and shook Chuck's hand.

"I'm sure you'll do fine out there." Chuck said.

With that, Dean left Chuck's office and walked down the hallway, seeing that Castiel, Charlie, Kevin, and Jo were all in his room. "What happened?" Charlie asked.

"I was fired." He said.

"What!" Jo exclaimed. "Why?"

"Lisa." Dean answered simply. "She doesn't want a gay man teaching Ben. She thinks we'll 'turn him gay.'"

"How would she feel if there was also someone bi teaching here as well." Jo mumbled. Charlie looked at her with surprise, but didn't say anything.

"Am I the only straight kindergarten teacher?" Kevin asked. "Sorry, different topic. Who's replacing you?"

Dean looked at Castiel. "You are."

Castiel furrowed his brow. "I am?" He asked.

"Yeah. Chuck said he'd just promote you to my job since Lisa took the deal." Dean said. "Don't worry. My class isn't too difficult."

Kevin scowled. "You should try having Alistair and Lilith in the same class." He mumbled. "Abbadon obviously has no disciplinary action."

Dean walked over to Castiel and hugged him, burying his face in his neck. "You're going to do great." He assured Castiel. "I promise."

"Thanks." Castiel pulled away. "So, I'll, see you at home?"

Dean smiled. He called Dean's apartment home. "I'll come visit you when the school day ends." He planted a kiss on Castiel's cheek and walked out the door. "Love ya!"

Castiel blushed slightly. Charlie walked over to him and nudged his shoulder. "Looks like you're working in the big leagues." She said with her usual smile. "You're going to be eating lunch in the teacher's lounge with us, you'll get to stay in during recess, it'll be great."

Castiel smiled at her. "It's going to be weird without Dean around."

"It's going to be an adjustment for us, too." Jo said. "He's been working here longer than I have."

It was about 8:20 and all the kids were coloring. Castiel felt fear boil up in his throat. He'd never done this before. He knew at least a few of the kids liked him, like Claire and Lucas, but he didn't know what to do. He felt weird just standing there while the children were coloring, but he didn't want to interrupt them.

Claire walked up behind him and pulled on his jacket. "Mr. Novak?" She asked in her small voice. "Where is Mr. Winchester?"

Castiel sighed. "He's not going to be here anymore." He kneeled down so he was eye level with Claire. "Mr. Winchester won't be back the rest of the year, so I'm going to be your new teacher."

Claire's brow creased. Castiel couldn't tell what she was thinking. "What happened?" She asked.

"He decided he's not going to be a teacher anymore." Castiel said.

"Doesn't he like working here?" Claire's voice was filled with worry and sadness. "Were we bad?"

"No, Claire," Castiel said. "It wasn't anything you guys did-" He sighed and stood back up to address the entire class. "All of you can just keep coloring for today. I don't really have anything planned and, since it's Friday, I don't want you guys to have to do anything over the weekend."

The small class cheered, including Claire, who went back to her table to continue her drawing. Castiel walked over to Dean's- his desk and looked through it. He had a picture of his brother on one corner and on the other corner was a picture of him and Dean together. He smiled at it and picked it up. They were in Charlie's classroom. They had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders and were just smiling nicely. Castiel didn't even know Dean had this.

He put it back on its respective corner and looked through his drawers. It was mostly just office supplies and a first aid kit. The bottom drawer, however, was packed full of drawings. Castiel picked up a few and looked at them. _These must be Lucas's._ He thought to himself as he sifted through them.

About an hour later, the class was obviously starting to get bored. Each of them had at least three drawings on their desk and were running out of ideas. Castiel went up to the front and suggested a game: Four Corners. The objective of the game was pretty much have the teacher learning about the kids.

They played that game until lunch. Castiel went to the teacher's lounge and sat with Charlie, Kevin, and Jo. Charlie and Jo were sitting oddly close to each other. Castiel didn't think much of it.

"Hey there, Cas." Charlie welcomed him. "How was the first day on the job?"

Castiel shrugged. "I didn't teach anything. We just colored and played games all day so far."

Jo nodded approvingly. "That's how you get the munchkins to like you. You've learned fast."

Castiel grinned and took a sip of his coffee. "I just hope it will stick." He said.

"Oh, come on." Charlie said. "You're awesome. We all see it. Dean sees it for sure." Castiel blushed slightly. "So there's no way in Hell the kindergartners won't notice."

"Charlie." Kevin snapped. "Language."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I've said worse around here."

"And yet you're still employed." Kevin took a bite of his salad.

"Speaking of which..." Charlie faced Castiel. "We're going to make sure you don't get fired here as well. Lisa was a bitch just going after you two in cold blood. We'll get our revenge."

"We don't need revenge." Kevin said. "What are we going to do, anyway? T-P her house? Blackmail? Everyone here already knows she sleeps around."

"Well, we need to figure out something." Charlie said. "We can't just let these two suffer because you know she won't just end here."

"I know." Castiel said, thinking. "But there's not much we can do without filing a law suit." Then a piece clicked in his mind. Sam. He could ask Sam about this. He could see if this was actually legal, getting someone fired because of sexual orientation. Easter was only 27 days away. Then he'd be able to ask.


	11. Chapter 11

Easter was getting closer and both Castiel and Dean couldn't be more excited. Sam would be coming with Jess that weekend. It was Thursday. Castiel had been getting moved into Dean's apartment. All of the essentials were there, clothes, toothbrush and other toiletries, he had the few food items in his fridge put in Dean's fridge. He sold all of his furniture, since he decided they'd need the money more than the furniture. Dean was currently working at a Starbucks down the street. He would always get off work before Castiel, so he would always go visit Castiel at the school. Castiel was usually in Charlie's room a that time, so Dean would always just go there.

"How's Starbucks for you?" Charlie asked one afternoon. "Working out okay?"

Dean shrugged. "Pretty good, except I forgot how annoying adult customers can be. I've been working with kids for five years so I'm kind of used to their bratty attitudes, but adults are a whole different level."

"I understand that." Charlie nodded.

"How 'bout you guys?" Dean asked. "What's going on without me here?"

"Meh." Castiel said. "I think your class is getting used to me being there instead of you and I think they like me."

"Told you so." Dean smiled, planting a kiss on Castiel's cheek.

"Are you guys almost all moved in?" Charlie asked.

Castiel nodded. "Yeah, I think I just have to get a few pictures hung up and we'll be set for when Sam comes over tomorrow night."

"So I'm assuming your apartment isn't overly crowded?"

Dean shook his head. "At least, we don't think so. We finally have a TV in our bedroom, so that's a plus."

"Oh! Dean! That reminds me." Castiel jumped with excitement. "My furniture, in total, sold for 3 grande! For used furniture, that's pretty awesome."

Dean smiled at his excitement. "That is pretty awesome." He looked at Charlie. "Well, I think we're going to take off. We still have to move some stuff around and make our apartment more cozy."

"Isn't it weird saying 'our apartment' now?" Charlie asked. "I mean, you've lived alone in that apartment for as long as I can remember."

Dean shook his head. "Nah, not really." He waved it off. "It's actually kind of comforting."

The two of them walked to the impala and hopped inside. The drive was mostly silent, like usual. When they got to their apartment and walked inside, they just sat down on the couch and went to Netflix. "I decided to play along, since I know you like our alone time together." Castiel said. He knew that they just had to hang a few more pictures and the move would be done.

Castiel looked around the apartment. It hadn't changed that much, besides the pictures of his family up on the wall near Sam's pictures. There was now a blanket on the back of the couch, Castiel's old blanket from his bed. He tried convincing Dean to throw it out, but Dean insisted they kept it. He still wasn't sure why, but he didn't dwell on it.

"I love Charlie to death, but she'll talk your ear off if you let her." Dean mumbled, bringing his hand up to stroke Castiel's hair. Castiel sighed contently and laid his head down on Dean's lap. "Though I'm sure you know that by now."

Castiel nodded slightly. "She's kind of been hanging out with me a lot more now that you're gone." He perked up a little as he remembered something. "She told me a secret after lunch today." He said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Dean asked, genuinely curious.

"Somebody has a crush on Jo." He said, still in a sing-song voice.

Dean grinned. "Lisa wouldn't be too happy about them two getting together, would she?"

"No." Castiel's smile faded. "For their sake, I hope Lisa never finds out."

"You and me both." Dean replied. "If they get together, that is."

Castiel scoffed. "Of course they're going to get together. Once Jo admitted she was bi, Charlie has been sticking to her like glue. I bet it's going to happen within the next week."

"So are we betting on them now?" Castiel looked at Dean, confused. "When we were just friends, everyone else was betting on how long it would take us to get together."

"Of course they were." Castiel rolled his eyes.

It was silent for a while after that, with Dean stroking Castiel's hair. They fell asleep about an hour later, even though it was only about seven. They were too comfortable to turn sleep away.

* * *

The next day, after Dean picked Castiel up after work, they went back to their apartment to wait for Sam and Jess. Dean was extremely antsy. He hadn't seen his brother in nearly seven years. He didn't want to screw it up.

Castiel was sitting next to him, attempting to comfort him when they heard a knock at the door. Dean perked up and looked at Castiel, nervousness evident in his eyes. "You can do this, Dean." He said softly, rubbing Dean's knee.

Dean smiled a little. "Thanks, Cas."

He stood up as confidently as he could and went to the door. He opened the door after a second and his eyes teared up a little.

Sam was taller than he'd remembered, definitely not the scrawny kid he left at home. His hair ended just below his jawline, but he still had his dorky smile, which Dean loved. "Sammy." Dean said with a shaky voice. "It's good to see you." He wrapped his arms around his younger, but taller, brother.

"You too, Dean." Sam hugged his brother back.

Castiel sat back in the couch, smiling to himself. He knew Dean wouldn't screw this up. He just hoped that he wouldn't.

Sam pulled back from Dean's embrace and motioned to the young blonde girl behind him. "Dean, this is Jess."

"Nice to meet you." Dean said, shaking her hand. Castiel decided now would be a good time to go up to them. "This is Cas. Cas, this is my brother Sam and his girlfriend Jess."

"This is your roommate?" Jess asked.

"Boyfriend." Dean corrected.

Jess nodded.

"So, do you guys want to go out to eat or what'cha want to do." Dean asked.

Sam and Jess both shrugged. "We don't really care." Jess answered.

"'Kay then, let's go." Dean said, grabbing his jacket and leading the rest of them out the door.

They all walked down the the impala together. Castiel sat up front with Dean while Sam and Jess sat in the back. Dean had the night planned out, of course. He wanted to be able to spend as much time with his brother as possible before his spring break ended.

He pulled into the parking lot of one of their favorite restaurants as kids. Dean looked in the rear view mirror to gauge Sam's reaction. He saw a soft smile, which meant he remembered the place.

"This place is still open?" Sam asked, chuckling to himself.

"Yup. And they still have the best bacon cheeseburgers in town." Dean replied, shutting the car off and hopping out the door.

"Not true." Castiel said as he walked up beside Dean. " _You_ make the best bacon cheeseburgers in town."

Dean smiled and grabbed Castiel's hand. "Whatever you say, Cas."

Sam smiled at his brother from behind as Jess grabbed his hand. "What?" She asked.

"It's nice to see Dean's finally happy." Sam replied in a low voice. "I'm glad he actually found someone who he cares for and who obviously cares for him back." Sam sighed. "After what happened with dad- John, I'm surprised he's doing so well."

Jess smiled at him. "I'm glad we came to see him. Your brother seems like a nice guy. Cas seems pretty great, too."

Sam looked ahead at his brother and Castiel holding hands. "Yeah, he does."

Dean looked behind and saw how far behind Sam was. "C'mon Sammy!" He yelled back. "With long legs like yours, you should be, like, a mile ahead of me right now."

Sam rolled his eyes, but him and Jess caught up with them and the four of them were seated at a booth. Sam and Jess were on one side and Dean and Castiel were on the other.

"So, Sammy." Dean started. "How's law school going?"

Sam shrugged. "Good, I guess. I'm excited to graduate in May, though. I just have to get past the finals, and I should be fine."

"Oh, come on Sam." Jess smacked his shoulder playfully. "You'll do better than fine. You're the top of the class." She looked between Dean and Castiel. "How'd you two meet?"

Dean and Castiel smiled at each other. "Kind of a cute story, actually." Dean said. "I was a kindergarten teacher here in town. Cas was applying to be a recess and lunch monitor, just what I had started out as." Sam wanted to interrupt and ask why he said he _was_ a kindergarten teacher, but decided he'd ask at he end. "We started hanging out together during lunch and during recess. It was Valentines Day and the kids noticed I was with Cas every day, so they convinced me to make a card for him. They actually made the card for me. And they came out with me to help me give it to him."

"That's so sweet!" Jess covered her heart with her hands.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam asked. "You said you _were_ a kindergarten teacher. What happened?"

"Lisa happened." Dean took a sip of his beer. "Chuck tried to reason with her to only fire one of us and he chose me. He gave Cas my old class."

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"There's a garage for sale downtown." Dean explained. "I was thinking I could start up my own car fixing business."

"How much is it?"

"About 25 thousand. But it's a fixer-upper, so it'll probably add up to be around 45." Dean sighed.

"We're trying to save up, which is why we're living together so early." Castiel added.

"You don't have to help me." Dean said.

Castiel scoffed. "It's kind of my job, Dean. I'm supposed to be supportive and help out."

"Wait, so Lisa started this?" Sam asked. "As in the bitch who's been sleeping around since grade 10?" Dean nodded. "That hypocrite. She can't judge relationships just because she doesn't like it." He scowled.

"Sam, it's fine." Dean said. "I can find a different job-"

"You shouldn't have to find a different job, Dean." Sam said. "Lisa shouldn't have forced you out." He scowled again. "When we go back, I'm going to check this out."

"We both will." Jess intervened.

"Thanks, but you don't-"

"Dean, if you say we don't need to do this, I'm gonna slap you." Sam said.

Dean shut his mouth as he saw their food get delivered. Both him and Castiel ordered a bacon cheeseburger while Sam ordered a salad and Jess ordered a chicken sandwich.

Castiel took a bite of the cheeseburger. "I still think yours are better." He said after swallowing.

Sam smiled at the two of them. Usually he would have been sickened to watch them make googly-eyes at each other non-stop, but he was glad to see Dean so happy. He was glad he found someone that makes him happy. Castiel seemed to do that for him.

Dean grinned at Castiel. "I love you, you know that?"

Castiel pecked Dean on the lips. "Of course I do."

"Okay you two. Enough with the cutey pie crap before me and Sam have to witness a make-out session." Jess smirked. "Cas, why don't you tell us a little about yourself. You've been pretty silent this entire time."

"Okay," Castiel said. "I have three brothers, Michael, Balthazar, and Gabriel, and I'm the youngest of the family. I love reading and watching Netflix." He shrugged. "There's really not much to say."

Jess nodded approvingly. "Are you close with your family?"

"Kinda. I only really see them for Christmas and Thanksgiving." Castiel replied.

The talked a little more while they finished their meal. Dean paid for the meal and the four of them walked back out to the impala to drive back to the apartment. It was nice to finally see Sam again. Dean was so happy that Sam was staying at his apartment and not at some hotel. He might have been a little short on space, but he had a fold out couch and neither Sam or Jess seemed to mind.

They were all in the living room watching a movie on Netflix once they got back to the apartment. Dean and Castiel were on the couch like usual, Castiel curled up in Dean's side and Dean stroking his hair. Sam and Jess shared the chair off to the side. Jess was small enough to fit on Sam's lap, so they looked pretty comfortable.

Castiel fell asleep first. Dean smiled down at his small sleeping form.

"You really love him, don't you?" Sam asked, looking at Dean's smile.

"I really do, Sam." Dean looked over at his brother.

"Have you guys-" Sam trailed off, not really knowing how to phrase this. "done the dirty?"

"My God, Sam. Just say sex." Dean said. "And no, we haven't."

Sam's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

Dean nodded. "I'm waiting to make sure he's ready. I don't want to rush into that part."

Sam nodded and looked down at Jess, who was also sleeping now. "How long have you guys been dating?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Almost two years."

"Do you want me to roll out the sofa bed?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Sure. Want me to help?"

"I just need to run Cas back to our room. I'll be right back." Dean picked Castiel up bridal style and walked back to the bedroom. Castiel woke up a little and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck when he was walking.

"I'll be right back, Cas." He set Castiel down on the bed and covered him up. Castiel just nodded drowsily and wrapped himself in the covers.

Dean helped Sam roll out the bed and he laid Jess down on it. "Thanks for letting us stay here." Sam said before getting in bed with Jess. "It's really good to see you."

Dean smiled. "Good to see you too, Sammy."

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that." Sam said with no bite whatsoever. "It makes me sound like a chubby 12 year old."

"'Night _Sammy._ " Dean said.

Dean went back to his room and crawled in next to Castiel. "I heard you talking with your brother." He said, sleep evident in his voice. "And, just so you know, I'm ready any time you are."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean." Castiel said. "Just not while your brother and Jess are staying her. That might be awkward."

"Little bit." Dean chuckled.

Castiel closed his eyes again and cuddled up next to Dean's chest. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Cas."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! Finals coming up next week kind of have me booked...**

 **Anyway, here's an update. Don't forget to review! Starting to run out of ideas, so it would help me a lot if you guys gave me some ideas...**

* * *

After the weekend, Castiel had to go to work. Dean requested a vacation so he could spend time with Sam, but Castiel knew they needed money to help save up for the garage downtown. They were getting closer, they just needed to put in a few extra hours each and they would have it. The raise that Chuck gave Castiel really helped a lot.

Castiel had just gotten home that Friday, the day before Sam and Jess took the flight back to Stanford. Dean and Castiel helped them pack up some of their stuff so they wouldn't have to do it in the morning.

"Excited to get back to school?" Dean asked Sam as he was folding out the couch-bed for that night.

Sam shrugged. "Not really." He admitted. He paused and stepped closer to Dean, looking around for any sign of Jess or Castiel. They were both down washing all the laundry from that week. "Dean?" Dean turned towards his brother. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Dean said, starting to get a little nervous.

Sam reached into his back pocket and glanced around again, making sure Jess wasn't around. He turned back towards Dean and opened the small box in his hands, revealing a diamond ring. "I want to ask Jess to marry me. After we graduate."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. He wasn't exactly surprised, but he wasn't expecting this today.

"I wanted to tell you first, just to make sure it was a good idea before I-" Sam paused. "you know. Asked her."

"Of course I think it's a good idea, Sam!" Dean exclaimed, clapping his younger brother on the back. "Ask her parents yet?"

Sam shook his head. "Like I said before, Dean. I wanted to ask you first to make sure it was a good idea."

Dean nodded to Sam, grinning. "So, tell me about how this is going to go down. How are you going to propose?"

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the laundry room, Jess and Castiel were waiting for the last load to finish up. Castiel was folding one of Dean's shirts, since he decided he might as well bring their laundry down to keep Jess company, while Jess was watching the drier spin.

She suddenly swiveled around, resting one of her hands on her chin, and looked at Castiel. "Who's this Lisa bitch I heard Sam talking to Dean about? No one's given me much of an answer."

Castiel scowled as thoughts of Lisa crossed his mind. "She forgot her son at school one day, so Dean and I offered to drive him home. We dropped him off and Dean went up to her door and she started flirting with him. And I immediately got jealous, so-" He shrugged. "I went up to them, and she was _way_ too close to Dean by the way, she disapproved of us being together. Being teachers at the school didn't help. She thought we were 'making bad impressions on the kids.'"

Jess chuckled. "I didn't really peg you as the jealous type."

"Well, you pegged wrong." Castiel said. "Anyway, she started a petition to get us two fired. Long story short, Dean got fired and I was promoted to his job."

"How homophobic is this little town?" Jess scowled.

"We're making it work." Castiel said.

"That's the thing," Jess said. "you shouldn't just be 'making it work.' You should be able to just live your life without judgement of your love life." The drier dinged, signaling it's finished. "We should probably be getting back up. Our boyfriends might be worrying about us." She smirked as she loaded the clothes into a clothes basket.

Castiel finished folding his shirt and carried his newly-folded clothes up to the apartment. He stopped just outside the door and he heard Sam talking about marriage. He swallowed excitedly. He was going to propose to Jess.

Then it hit him. _Jess._ She was right behind him on the elevator. He glanced behind him and saw her walking slowly with the large load of laundry she was carrying. Castiel kicked at the door, since his hands were full, and Dean opened it almost immediately. He breathed an obvious sigh of relief and let Castiel through.

"You're lucky it was me." He mumbled into Dean's ear before walking towards their room.

* * *

The next day, Dean and Castiel dropped Sam and Jess off at the airport. Dean wouldn't admit it, but Castiel saw him tear up a little when they left for the gate.

"So, what now?" Castiel asked once they were back in the impala.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know." He glanced at Castiel before looking back down at the steering wheel. "Um, about w-what you said... the first night Sam and Jess were here-"

"Yes, Dean. I was serious." Castiel interrupted him and grabbed his hand. "I love you enough to do this with you."

Neither of them realized how fast the others' hearts were beating.

* * *

"I don't know, Charlie." Castiel said after work on Monday. "I mean, I think I'm ready to do that, but-" He sighed. "I've never... really... done that before."

Charlie chuckled and shook her head. "So you two move in after two months, but you get cold feet when you talk about sex." She chuckled again. "I will never understand you two."

Castiel blushed a little. "Do you think we're moving too fast?" He mumbled.

Charlie shook her head. "I don't think so. I think you just know what's right for you."

"But what if I'm wrong?" Castiel asked. "What if I just think he's right for me and he's just using me to get that garage downtown?"

Charlie slammed her coffee cup down on her desk. "Okay, Cas." She put her head in her hands. "First of all, if he were just using you, he wouldn't have said that he loves you. No matter how long Dean was with anyone, I've never heard him say the bit L-word to anyone. Not one. Second, for as long as I've known him, he's never asked anyone to move in with him. And finally, he loved his job here and he gave it up for you. He's not just using you. Trust me."

Castiel nodded in understanding. "Sorry for asking." He muttered.

"It's okay." Charlie said. "It sounded like you needed to let it off you chest. And I'm sure that wouldn't blow over well with Dean if you asked him."

"I wouldn't have asked him." Castiel said. "I just want to make sure my feelings aren't being toyed with." _Again._

Charlie gave him a look of skepticism. "I'm sensing a story." She said. "What's eating you?"

Castiel sighed, knowing he couldn't avoid this forever. He swallowed and began his story:

* * *

 _It was senior year of high school. Castiel wasn't popular by any means, but he had his two friends, neither of whom knew he was gay. Garth and Gadreel, his two best friends, who he knew he could trust not to bully him for being the nerd. They were sitting at their lunch table, Garth and Gadreel discussing something about an new TV series while Castiel was reading._

 _"Gadreel, no." Garth rolled his eyes. "_ The 100 _is an amazing show. It has violence, love, recolonizing the Earth. The episodes leave you hanging on an edge by the end._ Glee _is about a bunch of tap-dancing teens."_

 _Gadreel shook his head. "_ Glee _is about overcoming fear of bullies and accomplishing your dreams. It's more inspiring than_ The 100 _ever will be."_

 _"Cas, tie breaking vote of which show is better?" Garth asked._

 _Castiel held up a finger as he ended his paragraph and thought for a second. "Sorry, Garth, but I think I'm going to have to go with Gadreel." Gadreel did a fist pump. "_ Glee _is also entertaining for people who don't love all the blood and gore of grounder torture."_

 _Garth scoffed. "You two always side with each other." He pointed out. "If you're not careful, people might start thinking you're gay for each other." Both him and Gadreel laughed, with Castiel faking his. Truth was, he had feelings for Gadreel. He hated it. He hated everything about it. He knew his friends were kind of homophobic, which he hated because he got along with them really well._

 _The lunch bell rang and they three of them went to their respective classes._

 _After school, the three of them walked to Castiel's house to play video games. Well, Garth and Gadreel played video games. Castiel just read his book. The two of them played COD for a while before Garth left for the bathroom._

 _Castiel's heart thrummed in his chest._ It's now or never. _He told himself. "Gadreel." He cleared his throat. "I-um- I want to tell you something."_

 _Gadreel turned to him. "Shoot."_

 _"I-I-" He paused. "I think I have feelings for you."  
_

 _Gadreel was silent for a little while before he stood up and made his way over to Castiel. "Are you being serious?" He asked quietly._

 _Castiel nodded as he braced himself for what he knew the inevitable would be. He never would have expected Gadreel to lean down and gently press his lips to Castiel's. Castiel sat frozen in shock, but eventually cupped Gadreel's face and closed his eyes._

 _"Did I-" Garth walked in. "miss something?"_

 _Castiel couldn't place his tone, but pulled away from Gadreel to look at Garth. "Maybe." He said._

 _Garth giggled to himself. "As long as I don't have to deal with a bunch of make-out sessions, I think I'll be fine." He sat down on the floor and un-paused the game. Gadreel now sat up with Castiel, with his head leaning on Gadreel's shoulder._

 _Castiel never though it would turn out like this._

* * *

 _At school, however, people weren't as accepting. Before, the three of them were ignored by almost everyone. Now that Castiel had come out, (Gadreel wasn't ready yet) they were bullied. A lot._

 _Gadreel wasn't happy about it. In fact, he had even begun to sit with different groups just to get away from Castiel, making sure it was obvious he 'despised' him. Castiel hadn't been as crushed in his life. Gadreel even played along with some of the bullies who slammed him against lockers and tripped him in between classes._

 _Castiel was beginning to lose interest in Gadreel. And fast. After school, however, Gadreel would just apologize and begin groping him on his couch. Castiel loved it, but he hated how he was being treated at school._

 _Finally, he decided to confront Gadreel about it. Maybe if he'd done it at home instead of in the boy's bathroom, it would have ended differently. "Do you think it's time to tell people about us?" Castiel asked him._

 _Gadreel was washing his hands, but stopped abruptly. "Why?" He asked with a chuckle.  
_

 _"Because I'm getting sick of being pushed around. One of the people being my boyfriend." Castiel lashed out. "I want people to know about us so maybe they'll stop."_

 _"They won't stop, Cas." Gadreel spun on his heel and marched up to Castiel. "Their minds will never change about this. It's never been done, and never will be done."_

 _The hinges on the door creaked and two boys walked in, all of whom were people Gadreel now sat with. "Hey there, faggot." One of them, Uriel, sneered. "What are you doing here? Trying to compare sizes?"  
_

 _"No." Castiel mumbled, his hands shaking slightly. If only Gadreel would step in now. Gadreel would be able to take all three of them._

 _"I think he's here to bang Gadreel." Another, Gordon, said._

 _"Oof, poor guy." Uriel said with fake sympathy. "I didn't know you preferred jocks."_

 _Castiel remained quiet. So did Gadreel._

 _"What do you think, Gadreel?" Gordon asked, grabbing Castiel by the shoulders and forcing him to the ground. "Should we make him pay?"_

 _Castiel shot a worried look up at Gadreel, who didn't return it. "Yeah." He replied, his voice a low grumble._

 _Gordon and Uriel proceeded to kick him in the stomach repeatedly, each blow stronger than the last. He even felt a third foot come in once in a while. He had never felt so ashamed of himself in his entire life. He had feelings for the wrong person. Someone who thought as long as no one knew at school, everything would be fine. Someone who valued his identity more than his boyfriend. Someone who thought it was okay to use his feelings just for show._

 _"Hey!" A deep voice shouted. "Get away from him!"_

 _Castiel's vision was splotchy, dark circles blotting his vision. He could see who his savior was, but he was thankful for whoever it was. They helped him up and ran him to the nurse's office._

 _"You okay, Castiel?" The voice asked._

 _Castiel nodded faintly as he leaned on his savior for support. He couldn't stand up straight without feeling his ribs and sides ache._

 _He decided right then and there that he would never let someone take advantage of him like that ever again._

* * *

Charlie placed a hand on top of Castiel's for support. "I'm so sorry." She said, tears lacing her words. "I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Castiel wiped the tears from his eyes. "That's why I asked that question before. I didn't want this turning into Gadreel."

"It won't." A voice behind him said. Castiel whipped around. Dean was in the doorway, his eyes red and puffy. He'd obviously been crying.

"How long have you been standing there?" Castiel mumbled as he looked down at the ground.

"Long enough." Dean replied as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Castiel's shoulders. "I promise I won't hurt you like that bastard did."

Castiel leaned into them as he clenched his eyes shut to keep his tears at bay. He knew it was no use. The tears came flowing down anyway.

"I'm going to take him home." Dean said to Charlie, who nodded.

Castiel wiped away his tears as Dean led him out to the car. They sat there for a moment before Dean turned to Castiel. "You aren't ready, are you?"

"For what?" Castiel sniffed.

"Me and you. Having sex." Dean said.

Castiel shook his head. "I don't think so." He mumbled. "I just thought that maybe if I told myself enough times I was ready, then maybe I'd learn it was true."

"Don't force yourself to do anything you don't want to, Cas." Dean reassured him, resting his hand on Castiel's knee. "Unless it's cleaning the toilet. I sometimes need to force myself to do that."

Castiel let out a watery laugh and wiped his eyes again. "Thank you, Dean." He said. "It means a lot."

"No problem." Dean grinned as he pulled out of the parking lot and began heading back to their apartment. "It's my job to be supportive."


	13. Chapter 13

Lisa and Ben were having dinner one school night. Ben was just picking at his food and not eating much, ever since Dean was fired. Lisa has made him his favorite dinners since that night to get him to eat something. Nothing worked.

"How was school today, honey?" She asked stiffly, knowing he wasn't going to answer.

Ben just shrugged, not looking up from his plate.

Lisa slammed down her silverware and narrowed her eyes at her son. "Ben, if this is about Dean, just drop it. He's not coming back-"

"Why did he have to get fired?" Ben snapped. looking his mother in the eye for the first time since that dreaded school day. "What did he do wrong?"

"He was influencing things that weren't right." Lisa said calmly.

"Like?"

Lisa paused. "He was influencing young kids with the way he works in society." Lisa explained. "He loves men and that's not right."

"Says who?"

"Says your mother." Lisa snapped as she broke eye contact and began eating again. "If you ever bring a boy home as your boyfriend-" She scowled. "I don't know. It's too early for you to decide anyways."

Ben narrowed his eyes at his mother and thought to himself. Suddenly, Ben grinned devilishly to himself. He had an idea. A horrible...

Terrible...

Idea.

* * *

Ben was excited when he got to school the next day. He hoped his friend, Lucas, would be on board with his scheme.

Ben knew his mom was wrong about men liking men. He could date whoever he wanted to, and that's what he was going to do.

He arrived at his cubby and put his stuff away. Lucas came in a few minutes later along with Mr. Novak. Ben grinned again and walked over to Lucas. "Lucas." Ben said quietly. Lucas turned to him. "I have a way to get back at my mom."

"How?"

"Can you come to my house tomorrow after school?" Ben asked hurriedly. "Or anytime this week?"

"I don't know. Why?" Lucas asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What's this have to do with your mom?"

"Okay, my mom says that Mr. Winchester was fired because he was 'influencing children to do the wrong thing.' I think that if we showed her that we were 'together,' she'd begin to accept it."

Lucas nodded, his lips pursed. "So, you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Kind of." Ben said.

Lucas mirrored Ben's previous devil grin. "I know how we can send her over the edge."

"How?"

"We kiss."

"On the lips?" Ben asked, lips curling upwards.

"Lips or cheek. Doesn't matter." Lucas shrugged.

Ben nodded. "Let's take our seats. I think Mr. Novak is about to start his lesson."

Lucas grabbed Ben's hand as they walked towards their seats. Castiel didn't know what to say. He heard bits and pieces of their conversation, but he didn't think think they were serious. Nothing good could come out of this. He knew he couldn't confront the two of them, since that would be hypocritical of him, but he couldn't let them go to Lisa with this.

* * *

"Charlie." Castiel stormed into the teacher's lounge. "I have a dilemma."

"What's up?" Jo asked, who was sitting next to her (closer than usual, but he'd get to that later).

"Two of my students are getting together." Castiel sighed and plopped down in a chair.

Charlie perked up. "Oh! I love kindergarten romances!" She squealed. "They all act like they know exactly how to do that kind of stuff, but they actually-"

"It's Lucas and Ben." Castiel said impatiently.

"Wait, as in Lisa's kid and Andrea's kid?" Jo asked, her eyebrows perked up. "As in the lady who almost got you fired?"

Charlie covered her mouth. "Shit." She muttered. "That can't be good. How do you know?"

"I overheard them talking about it. And they were holding hands until lunch, so-" Castiel shrugged.

"Damn, that sucks." Jo crossed her arms and leaned back. "And you can't say anything about it, since it would be hypocritical."

"Hence my problem." Castiel sighed.

Kevin walked into the lounge. "Hey guys." He plopped down in the chair next to Castiel and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.

"Let's just say Lilith and Alistair are little demons." Kevin rubbed his eyes. "I need all the desks cleaned."

"Permanent marker?" Jo asked. Kevin nodded. "You idiot!" She exclaimed. "You don't give kindergarteners permanent markers! Especially with Abaddon's kids in your class."

Castiel smiled at his friends. Even if Ben and Lucas caused his career to go up in flames, at least he would have support from them.

* * *

Dean and Castiel were curled up on their couch, like usual, watching a movie. Castiel was leaning into Dean's side and Dean had his arm wrapped around him. Castiel had just told him everything about what had happened that day, including everything about Lucas and Ben.

"I don't think it's that big of a deal." Dean said. "Maybe they actually like each other."

Castiel sighed. "I'm just worried about what's going to happen with them. Lisa is going to be pissed."

"That'd be the understatement of the year." Dean snorted.

It was silent for a moment as the two of them continued watching the movie. It was about ten before Dean had to carry Castiel back to their room. Castiel groaned and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

"You aren't going to make this a daily thing, are you?" Dean smirked.

"I don't know." Castiel said groggily. "Maybe." Dean set Castiel down on the bed and stripped down into his boxers.

"When I get into my late fifties, I don't think I'll be able to do this anymore."

Castiel perked up. They hadn't discussed much of their relationship yet, besides dates. Castiel could tell Dean was kind of flustered now that he mentioned it.

"You know, now that you're talking about the future," Castiel turned on his side as Dean crawled up next to him. "what do you want out of this?"

Dean glanced over at Castiel. "I don't know." He said honestly. "But breaking up is just-" He paused. "I don't think I could deal with that."

The corners of Castiel's mouth curled into a small smile. "We've been dating less than three months, Dean."

"And we've already been through so much together. Lisa, moving in together, the big L-word." Dean grinned.

"We still need to meet each other's families." Castiel said.

"You've already met my family." Dean said. "Sam is the only one I want to introduce you to."

"You still need to meet mine." Castiel smirked. "I'm sure you and Balthazar will get along great."

"The guy who hates the Titanic, yeah."

"You insist you hate chick-flics." Castiel giggled.

"That's different." Dean said. "The Titanic was a real life event. Chick flics are about some sad little girl who try and fail to get a guy. Choose your poison."

Castiel looked up at the ceiling as he thought. "I choose chick flics." He decided. "They usually have a happy ending."

"Awww, Cas. Sucker for happy endings I see." Dean smirked.

"Of course I am." Castiel said. "Happy endings make your heart melt. Sad endings make you feel unsatisfied and angry."

Dean nodded and snuggled closer to Castiel's chest. "I can't say you're wrong." His voice was muffled against Castiel's shirt.

"Of course I'm right." Castiel said. "You should know I'm _always_ right."

"Uh huh." Dean said, looking up at his boyfriend. "I love you, Cas."

Castiel let out a huff of almost silent laughter. "Love you too, Dean. Trying to avoid the new conversation topic?"

"No." Dean said. "I just feel like I don't say it enough."

Castiel laughed and leaned down to kiss him. "You say it plenty."


	14. Chapter 14

Lucas went to Ben's house the next day. The three of them were in Lisa's car, all of them were silent. The only sound was the radio, which was chattering on about some random news outbreak that neither Ben or Lucas cared about.

Lisa pulled into the garage and opened the door. Ben glanced at Lucas's hand and nodded to him. Lucas replied by grabbing Ben's hand. They ran inside, making sure to pass Lisa with full attention on them. Lisa glanced at them, but didn't think much of it.

They got into Ben's room and closed the door. "She didn't react at all." Ben said in a low voice.

"She will later." Lucas chuckled. "You know, if this actually works, you should come by my house next week so we can screw with my mom. She helped get Mr. Winchester fired."

"Let's plan on it then." Ben smirked as they began planning for what would happen later.

* * *

The two boys went out to watch a movie not long after. Lisa was preparing supper, but she had full view of Ben and Lucas. They were starting _Kung Fu Panda,_ which was one of Ben's favorite movies. Once the commercial breaks ended, Lucas looked at Ben. Ben nodded to him and wrapped his arm around Lucas, who leaned into his side. Ben had seen the men his mom brought home do this with her, so he figured it must have to with romance somehow.

Lisa was confused by this, and, she had to admit, a little uncomfortable. It was weird to see her son act this way around another boy.

Ben caught a glance of his mom staring at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked. Just to mess with her, he leaned over and kissed the top of Lucas's head.

Lisa could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could Ben be this way? She thought she had raised him right...

She scrambled for the phone and dialed Andea's number. She went out into the garage to talk to her. "Hey Lisa." Andrea said. "How's the play date going?"

"It was fine at first." Lisa said. "Now they're both acting super romantic around each other. I'm afraid they might be 'dating.'"

Andrea was silent at first. "They're kindergarteners, Lisa." She said. "Once they realize this is wrong, they'll stop." She chuckled a little. "Maybe at their graduation parties, we all can have a big laugh about this."

Lisa was skeptical, but sighed. "You're right." She said. "They have no idea what they're doing."

"Exactly." Andrea said. "Now, unless you have a real emergency, I'm busy finishing up at work."

"'Kay, bye." Lisa hung up the phone and walked back inside.

* * *

The play date ended after supper and Andrea came to pick Lucas up. Ben kissed Lucas on the cheek before he left and the two moms shared a freaked-out look. Ben went back to his room, a proud smile playing on his lips.

"See what I mean!" Lisa exclaimed after Ben was in Andrea's car.

"We should talk to their teacher." Andrea said. "He's probably doing the same thing Dean is."

* * *

The next day, the two moms went in early with their children, both of them walking fast and indicating they were angry. Charlie caught a glance of them in the hallway and prayed Castiel wouldn't get fired.

"Mr. Novak." Lisa thundered, parading into his room.

Castiel looked up from his lesson plan and his shoulders visibly drooped. "Yes, Lisa? And Andrea?"

"What have you been teaching our sons?" Andrea bellowed. "That's it's okay to like the same gender?"

"But it _is_ okay, mom!" Ben exclaimed. "I don't see why it would be a problem if Lucas and I really were dating."

Lisa and Andrea shared a look. "What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"We were trying to make you both see that it doesn't matter who loves who." Lucas sighed. "We were acting like we were together so we could try and make you accept it."

"So you two aren't really dating?" Andrea asked, trying to keep the relief out of her voice.

"No." Ben scoffed. "Lucas is my best friend, that's all."

The room was silent for a while as the five of them contemplated what to say next. Castiel spoke first. "So, seeing now that your problem is resolved, are you two done here?"

Lisa and Andrea glanced at him and nodded. They said goodbye to their sons and left Castiel's classroom, both looking extremely embarrassed. Lucas and Ben went to go sit down, but Castiel called them back up.

"Are we in trouble, Mr. Novak?" Ben asked timidly.

Castiel scoffed. "No, of course not." He said. "I just wanted to tell you that even if you two were dating; I know, you're both kindergarteners and don't have life figured out yet, but I just wanted to say that you would have my support. Along with all the other teachers here."

Ben and Lucas turned to each other and grinned. Ben grabbed Lucas' hand and squeezed. "Thank you, Mr. Novak." Lucas said. The two of them went back to their seats.

It would still be a little while before the other students would be showing up, so he just sat at his desk while the other two colored. Charlie stopped in a few minutes later and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he wasn't unconscious.

"What happened?" She asked.

Castiel shrugged. "Not much. Their moms came to confront me on what they were doing and somehow blaming me for it. They stepped up and told them why they were doing it. That's the gist of it."

"I'm so glad you aren't fired." Charlie sprung forward and wrapped her arms around Castiel's shoulders.

"You and me both."

Charlie pulled back when she heard a vibrating noise coming from the desk. It was Castiel's phone.

"Hello?" Castiel asked when he picked it up.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed. "Guess what!"

"Dean, you know I'm a terrible-"

"We have enough money to buy _and_ repair the garage!" Dean exclaimed. "I was going to wait until tonight, but I was too excited."

"Really? Couldn't tell." Castiel said sarcastically.

"Is Charlie there with you?" Dean asked, choosing to ignore Castiel's previous comment.

"Yeah. Want to talk to her?"

"No, I have to get to work soon. Ask her if she, Jo, and Kevin want to come over for supper tonight."

"I'll be able to make it." Charlie told Dean through the microphone and getting her face uncomfortably close to Castiel's.

"Okay, as Jo and Kevin if they can come." Dean laughed.

"I can do that." Castiel said.

"'Kay. Love you, Cas."

"Love you too, Dean."


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel went home after school that day to find Dean already home and keeping the place clean. "Cas!" Dean exclaimed when Castiel closed the door. Dean ran over to him and kissed Castiel on the cheek. "I need a favor."

"What do you need?" Castiel asked, sighing over dramatically. He smirked at Dean, making sure Dean knew he was just being argumentative to annoy him.

"Could you go to the grocery store and pick up some eggs, dinner rolls, and cooking spray?"

"You're really going all out this, aren't you?" Castiel said. Dean looked at him expectantly. "Fine. Can I take the impala?"

Dean inhaled slowly, as if debating this. He ended up handing over the keys reluctantly. "Don't scratch my baby."

"I'm not even driving a mile." Castiel said, turning to head back out the door. "I think I'll be fine."

Dean leaned forward to peck him on the lips. "Love you. Don't be too long."

"Okay, _mom_." Castiel snorted.

* * *

The impala was kind of fun to drive. Castiel loved hearing the engine purr when he stepped on the gas pedal. He pulled into the store's parking lot and parked the car, making sure that he was close to the back where he knew no one else would park.

He grabbed a basket, since he was only grabbing three things. He waved at a few students there with their parents.

Castiel walked down the aisle the bread was on, looking for _his_ personal favorite dinner rolls. He narrowed his eyes as he scanned the shelf, grinning when he found them. He grabbed the dinner rolls and threw it in his basket.

He looked into his basket, knowing he was forgetting something. "Okay, Dean wanted me to pick up dinner rolls, cooking spray, and one other thing..." He tapped his chin as he thought.

"Did you say Dean?" A deep voice asked behind him.

Castiel whirled around, his eyes wide as he stared at the man in front of him. He was shorter than him with dark hair and growing stubble. He wore a dark green flannel with worn jeans. His eyes were glossed over, almost as if they had lost their shine years ago.

"Yes, I did." Castiel said uncertainly.

"How do you know him?" The man asked.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the man. "I don't even know who you are."

"Of course, where are my manners." The man said tiredly with no emotion. "My name is John Winchester."

Castiel's mouth instantly went dry and he felt his heart sink. John Winchester, Dean's father. It had to be, right? Dean never mentioned his father's name, but Winchester wasn't a common name.

He didn't realize how long he'd been silent until John was waving in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to guy-"

Castiel's eyes snapped up to meet his. "So, how do you know Dean?"

"I'm sorry, Dean-?" Castiel prodded, making sure he had the right guy.

"Dean Winchester, my son." _Of course..._

"I don't know a Dean Winchester." Castiel attempted to lie. "I was talking about my brother, Dean Novak."

"Oh." John's eyebrows creased. "Sorry, I jumped to conclusions."

"What happened to your son?" Castiel asked.

"He left when he was a senior in high school. I tried to get him to choose a different lifestyle and he didn't agree with me. He left before I got the chance to convince him."

Castiel tried not to scowl. He was obviously trying to make Dean look like the bad guy, but Castiel wasn't buying it. "I'm sorry about your son." He said with as much sympathy he could without sounding sarcastic.

John nodded. "I appreciate that." It was silent for a moment before John waved at him. "See you around-?"

"Castiel."

"Castiel." John walked away with his supply of beer and different stronger alcohols.

 _Eggs!_ Castiel thought. That's what he was missing. He hurried to the counter after he picked up the spray and checked out.

He was putting the groceries in the back seat of the career when someone grabbed him from behind and shoved him against the driver's door. It was John. "Where did you get this car?" He growled.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean glanced up at the clock several times each minute. It had been over an hour since Castiel left to get groceries. He should've been back by now.

He suddenly heard a knock at the door. Hoping it was Castiel and he just forgot his key, Dean opened the door. It was Charlie and Jo. Dean's shoulders visibly drooped and he walked back over to the couch.

"Gees, Dean." Charlie said. "Not even a 'hi?'"

"Cas went out to get groceries over an hour ago." Dean tapped his foot and wrung his hands. "I'm worried about him."

Charlie and Jo sat down next to him. "Don't worry about him. I'm sure he's fine." Jo reassured him.

It wasn't even fifteen minutes later when Dean became even more antsy. "I have to see if he's okay." Dean shot up off the couch. "I'll be back. If Kevin comes by, tell him I'll be back soon."

Dean grabbed his jacket off the rack and ran outside. He jogged to the closest store, which was about a half mile from their apartment. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the shining coat of the impala, but it was caught in his throat when he saw a man in a tan trench coat being held up by the driver's door by another man.

Dean sprinted over to the impala and grabbed the guy by his shoulders, forcing him to the ground. "What the fuck do you think you're-" He stopped talking when he saw who the person on the ground was. "John." Dean hissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Finding out who this liar was." John said, stumbling a little before standing up. "And that's _sir_ to you."

Dean scoffed and was about to spout some snarky reply before Castiel cut in.

"I was talking to myself and all I said was 'Dean wanted me to get this, this, and one other thing.' He heard your name and jumped to the conclusion that I was talking about you. I lied and said I was talking about my brother. He must have followed me out here."

Dean turned around to face his boyfriend and his face fell. His lip was split and dribbling blood down his chin. There was a bruise already beginning to form on his cheek.

"Are you okay, Cas?" Dean asked, cupping his cheek. With his other hand, he wiped away the small trail of blood. Even though it seemed like he only smeared it, Castiel seemed to appreciate the gesture.

Castiel leaned into Dean's comforting touch and licked his bottom lip. "I'm fine. Just glad you're here."

Dean heard John scoff behind him. "Damn faggots."

Dean whirled around and stood tall against John. "Want to repeat that?" Dean growled, looking down on his slightly shorter father. He clenched his fist so hard, his nails were digging into the skin of his palm.

John set his shoulders back. "Damn. Faggots." He said slowly and clearly.

Dean reared his fist back and punched John in the face. John staggered back, but just wiped his nose and stood back up. "How dare you disrespect me that way." John sneered. "I am your father."

"Father?" Dean laughed. "You shouldn't even consider yourself part of my life. You deserve so much more than that one punch, more than I could ever give you. You disowned your child just because of his love interests. Why the fuck should that bother you? Does it apply to you in any way, besides giving your blessing for a wedding, if we even get that far." Castiel felt himself blush. "Why couldn't you be supportive, in the time I needed you the most?" Dean's voice began to waver. "I looked up to you. Now, I feel like an idiot for even thinking you could ever be more than a homophobic alcoholic." Dean scoffed and wiped his eyes. He turned towards Castiel and opened the driver's door, but paused. "Don't ever come near Cas again or it will be the last thing you ever do." He hissed.

Dean stepped in the driver's seat and Castiel sat in the passenger's seat. "I'm so sorry, Cas." Dean wiped his eyes again. "I'm so sorry he got to you."

"Dean, it's not your fault." Castiel covered Dean's hand with his own. "It could have as easily happened to you as it did to me."

"But that was-"

"I don't give a fuck who it was, Dean." Castiel interrupted. "I know how shitty of a person he was to you and Sam, I know he probably could've been more capable than a bruise and a split lip. I'm fine."

Dean smiled softly and squeezed Castiel's hand. "Thanks, Cas."

Dean started the car and started driving out of the parking lot. They came across John stumbling back to his car, who gave them a nasty, but tired look. Dean didn't make eye contact with him.

Once they were back at the apartment building, Dean carried the groceries inside. Kevin was just getting out of his car when they passed him. "Dean? Castiel?" He asked. "Aren't you supposed to be upstairs?"

"We needed a couple other things." Dean said, lifting up the single bag of items.

Kevin shrugged and walked up with them. He glanced at Castiel and flinched. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"Just an asshole who thinks he's better than me because he's straight." Castiel explained.

"I really don't see what the big deal is." Kevin muttered. "So you like guys. So what!"

"If only people could get that through their thick skulls." Dean mumbled.

The three of them walked up to the apartment door and Dean slid the key into its lock.

When he opened the door, Charlie and Jo were sitting on the couch. Locked at the lips.


	17. Chapter 17

Jo and Charlie pulled away after they realized everyone else had come back. Jo's face turned almost as red as Charlie's hair, but Charlie just smirked. "You three are lucky it just progressed to that."

Jo's blush deepened, but Castiel chuckled darkly. Charlie looked at him and he mouthed _Knew it._

"How long has this been going on?" Dean crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"Two weeks." Jo mumbled.

Kevin's mouth dropped open. "Great, so I've been the only single teacher for two weeks?"

"Sorry buddy." Castiel clapped him on the shoulder. "You'll find someone soon."

"And at least the last day of school is next week." Charlie piped in.

"I won't have to deal with Abaddon's kids anymore." Kevin sighed. " _That_ will be amazing."

"See! Way to look at the bright side." Dean said. "Now, as for the reason we were _originally_ her for, we are able to buy that garage downtown. I can become a mechanic, now that I can't teach anymore." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed champagne and wine glasses. "Now, let's celebrate!"

Dean popped the champagne bottle and the small group cheered. Dean began making dinner while the others sat around the dining room, chatting about random things.

"What are you making, Dean?" Charlie asked. "I'm starving."

"I'm making burgers." Dean said, flipping one to make his point.

"Why did you make me pick up eggs and dinner rolls, then?" Castiel asked.

"Dinner rolls taste better than buns and I know at least one person here likes their burgers bird nest style."

"It's delicious, so shut up." Jo said. "I know you like it, too."

Dean shrugged. "Not as good as bacon and cheese."

"What is bird nest style?" Castiel asked.

"It's a burger, which is like the tree branch, with hash browns, which is like the nest, and a fried egg on top." Dean explained. "Do you want to try it?"

Castiel shrugged. "Sure."

Dean set the cooked patties on the counter with bowls of several toppings in line after it. He made two fried eggs, one for Jo and the other for Castiel. "If you guys want more, just ask." Dean said as he sat down next to Castiel. He wormed his free arm around Castiel's shoulders and he leaned into Dean's side.

"Hate to break it to you, Dean," Castiel said. "but I like this better than your bacon cheeseburgers."

"See!" Jo exclaimed. "Told you it was delicious."

"I feel like such a third wheel." Kevin mumbled.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Kevin." Charlie said. "We are here to celebrate Dean getting the garage. We are not here for a double date plus one."

Castiel chuckled.

Once they were done with dinner, Castiel helped Dean put the leftovers in the fridge while the other three went out into the living room to watch TV.

Charlie and Jo were curled up on the couch, just like Castiel and Dean were every night. Jo had her head in Charlie's lap and Charlie was running her hands through Jo's hair. Kevin was sitting in the chair next to them.

"They stole our spot, Dean." Castiel mumbled, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Let's let them have it. Just this one time." Dean said, grinning.

Dean and Castiel sat down on the floor behind the coffee table and watched whatever the TV was set on. Castiel didn't understand what was going on most of the movie, but he didn't care. He was just happy to have Dean beside him. He was happy to be around the four people he cared most about in this town.

And that was enough.

* * *

On the last day of school, the administration had a few activities planned. The teachers were supposed to play along, but Castiel was too preoccupied with what was happening with Dean at the bank. He had gone in that morning to finalize the papers to own the garage. He hoped it was going well.

"Mr. Novak!" Castiel heard Claire's voice call. "Aren't you going to play along?"

He looked over to where Claire was standing. She and a few other kids were standing around a small swimming pool filled with cold water. There were marbles at the bottom. The goal was to try and get as many marbles as possible with your toes before the time runs out.

Castiel sighed and walked over to the small pool, taking off his left shoe and sock once he arrived. A second-grade teacher Castiel recognized as Gavin Macleod held the timer. "On your marks," He started in his strong Scottish accent. "Get set... GO!"

The kindergarteners were faster to pick up the marbles than Castiel had originally thought. He thought he'd have to go easy on them, but that certainly wasn't the case. Castiel had trouble picking up the slippery, glass balls, but the kindergarteners seemed like they did this on a daily basis.

By the end of the minute, Castiel only had twelve marbles. Claire had twenty-three, Ben had sixteen, and Alastair, even though he cheated, had twenty-nine.

Castiel caught a glimpse of Charlie and Jo doing the wet sponge race with their classes. The objective of the game was to get to the finish line with a soaking wet sponge somewhere on your body. Sometimes it was your head, other times it was between your legs.

This round, they had the sponge tucked between their legs. Once they got to the finish line, Castiel saw Charlie glance down, then look up at Jo, smirking. Jo's face burnt red before she grabbed the sponge out from between her legs and chucked it at Charlie. Castiel could hear Charlie's maniacal laughter from where he was standing.

The end of the school day came quickly, too quickly for Castiel's taste. He loved his kindergarten class this past year, well, Dean's kindergarten class. It was only his for three months. Nevertheless, he loved them.

He got a few hugs from the students, an extra long one from Claire. He won't admit to Dean that this day made him a little teary. He _especially_ won't admit that to Charlie. He'd never hear the end of it.

Once all the students left his room, he began tearing the name tags off of the cubbies and the desks. Once he was done with that, he sat down at his desk and sighed. School started again on August 16th. What would his life be like then? Would it be different?

As he leaned back in his chair, he thought to himself, _God, I hope not._

He whipped his head around at a knock on his door. It was Kevin. "Hey, Kevin." Castiel said.

"Hey, Cas." Kevin said as he plopped down on one of the chairs across from Castiel. "Bit of an emotional day for you?"

"Maybe." Castiel shrugged.

"Not me, man." Kevin chuckled. "Abaddon's kids are out of my class! I don't think I've ever been so happy."

"That's sad." Castiel commented. "Is there another reason you came here?"

Kevin paused and bit his lip. "Um, yeah."

"What's up?" Castiel did his best to try and not look concerned.

"I need advice."

"What kind of advice?"

"Well, there's this first-grade teacher next door to me, and-"

"And you want to ask her out." Castiel finished, feeling kind of relieved.

Kevin nodded. "Her name's Channing Ngo and-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Castiel held up his hand. "I have no idea how to ask women out. You want that kind of advice, go to Charlie."

"But all she's going to do is give me in-bed advice!" Kevin complained, cheeks turning red.

"Dean was the one who asked me out, remember?" Castiel said. "I'm not exactly the right person to ask about this."

Kevin sighed. "Fine. I'll go ask Jo." He stood up out of his chair and walked out of the room.

* * *

Castiel walked into his apartment and instantly smelled something delicious. "Dean?" He asked.

"Cas!" He heard Dean exclaim. Dean ran out into the living room with a pink apron on that said _Kiss the Cook_.

Castiel smiled and walked over to Dean, pecking him on the lips. "Don't mind if I do." He mumbled.

Dean looked at him questioningly and Castiel just gestured down to his apron.

"What're you making? And what's the occasion?" Castiel asked, following Dean into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm making chicken alfredo, with sauce I made from scratch, and roasted asparagus as a side. The occasion-" Dean paused as he raced into the living room, coming back with a small stack of papers. "is that the garage is officially ours!"

"Ours?" Castiel asked.

"I included your name on the lease, since you helped me buy it and all." Dean explained. "We can go check it out tomorrow. Hopefully, it won't be too out-of-order."

Castiel pulled Dean into a crushing embrace. "Even if it is, we'll get through it." Castiel reassured him. "I can't wait to spend the summer helping you fix it up."

"You know, I can't tell if that's sarcasm or if you're being serious." Dean smirked.

"I'm being serious." Castiel kissed him hard on the lips, moving his hands down from Dean's waist.

Dean's breath shuddered. "Cas, what are you doing?" Dean whispered breathily.

"I think you know, Dean." Cas whispered, his voice a deep growl. "And I think you should probably turn off the oven off so the food doesn't burn."


	18. Chapter 18

"Sam, I don't know if this is a good idea..." Jess followed behind her fiance uncertainly.

"I want to surprise him, Jess." Sam reasoned, passing through the lobby to the elevators. "He called me yesterday saying he got the garage and again this morning saying the papers were finalized." He held up the champagne bottle for emphasis. "Besides, we need to tell them when the wedding date's gonna be and I need to ask Dean if he'll be my best man."

"You know, most people do that over a phone call." Jess rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well, I'm not most people."

They got to Dean and Castiel's apartment door and Sam knocked, a smirk on his face. When no one came to the door, he knocked again. "Dean?" He mentally scolded himself for ruining the surprise.

"Maybe they're out on a date?" Jess suggested.

Sam shook his head. "The guy down in the lobby said they hadn't left." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

"What's that?"

"It's a key to their apartment." Sam said, sliding the key into the lock. He opened the door and strolled into the apartment. "Dean? Cas?" He called out.

Down the hall, he heard a faint noise. It sounded almost like... moaning? "Dean?" Sam asked again, feeling uncertain of himself. He found himself in front of Dean's bedroom door, pressing his ear up against it.

He heard heavy panting and instantly knew what was happening. Sam pulled away from the door like it was on fire and scrambled down the hall into the living room where Jess was casually sitting on the sofa, her legs crossed.

"Told you it'd be a bad idea." She smirked and looked at Sam.

"You knew?" He quietly shrieked. "You almost let me walk in on my brother and his boyfriend having sex?"

Jess bit her lip to hide her laughter. "Sam, it's kind of obvious. I'm surprised you went to investigate the moaning."

"What do you mean it's obvious?" Sam asked.

"Remember when, oh, I don't know, we got engaged? Remember how we celebrated?"

"What's your point?"

"When something big happens in one of the couple's lives, they always celebrate, first with family and friends with alcohol and food, then with each other in private. Trust me, it _always_ happens." Jess explained it like Sam was a two-year-old.

"So, what should we do? Should we come back later?" Sam sat down next to her.

"Nah, let's wait here. This will actually surprise them." Jess chuckled darkly. She sniffed the air. "Did they seriously pause supper so they could do it?"

* * *

"So, the apron was a turn-on, huh?" Dean smirked. Castiel was wrapped in his arms, cuddling up next to him.

"Big time." Castiel laughed softly. He turned his head to look up at Dean, who was already smiling down at him. "I love you."

Dean kissed Castiel's forehead. "Love you too, Cas." He suddenly let out a huff of laughter. "I can't believe that ugly, girly apron turned your crank."

Castiel blushed slightly. "Shut up." He said playfully. Castiel suddenly tensed. "Do you smell that?" He asked.

Dean inhaled deeply. "Yeah," He said quietly. "Someone's here." Dean hopped out of bed suddenly and put on a pair of gray sweatpants. He grabbed another pair and threw them at Castiel. "You stay here. I'll check it out."

Dean opened the door and stepped outside cautiously. Castiel waited inside, sitting in the sweatpants that Dean had provided. He listened for something bad to happen.

"Sam?" Dean exclaimed after a minute. "What the hell are you doing here?" He paused. " _How long_ have you been here?"

Castiel held his breath. "...Long enough." Castiel heard Sam say hesitantly.

Castiel exhaled slowly and a little irritably. He loved Sam to death, but _of course_ he couldn't come tomorrow when they were actually going to check out the building. At least, that's what he assumed they were there for.

Castiel thought it was time he stepped out of the room and greeted his guests. He slipped on one of Dean's hoodies and walked outside. Dean's cheeks and ears were bright red and he kept rubbing his hands on his pants, trying to fry off the sweat.

"Hey, Cas." Jess said slyly.

Castiel stood next to Dean. "Hello Jess. Sam." He nodded curtly at them as Dean slipped his arm around his waist. It was only now that Castiel realized he hadn't put a shirt on.

"So, Sammy. What brings you here? To continue making supper?" Dean asked.

Sam scowled at the nickname and held up the champagne bottle. "I... just wanted to congratulate you guys on getting the garage. Jess and I were thinking that we could stay the night and maybe help start renovations tomorrow."

Dean nodded. "Sure you guys can stay."

"And I also wanted to ask you something." Sam said. Dean nodded to him to get him to continue. "I was wondering if you'd be my best man."

Dean didn't hesitate. "Of fucking course, Sammy!" He jumped forward, enveloping Sam in a rough hug. Castiel laughed lightly and glanced at Jess. She was smiling too.

* * *

Sam and Jess fell asleep on the couch not too much later after supper. Dean and Castiel were on the chair. Castiel was on Dean's lap, leaning against him.

"Well, this was a little bit of a surprise." Dean mumbled into Castiel's hair.

"No kidding." Castiel replied. "At least Sam didn't walk in on us."

"I'm kind of surprised he didn't. He's always been kind of a cock-block."

"That doesn't surprise me." Castiel chuckled.

It was silent for a moment after that, Dean just lazily petting Castiel's hair.

"You tired?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

Castiel nodded faintly, obviously falling asleep already. Dean chuckled quietly and slipped one hand under Castiel's legs and the other cradling his neck. He stood up, carrying Castiel back to their room.

* * *

The next day, the four of them hopped into the impala and headed downtown.

The garage had a brick exterior with two tall, white garage doors. There was another normal-sized door on the left side of the building with a code lock. The inside was fairly empty, aside from the garbage and recycling cans and broken car lift. There was no working equipment that Dean saw. The ceilings were high, about twenty-five feet. To the right, there was another room that Dean was going to use as an office. There was already a filing cabinet, desk, and wheeled chair in there, but he was probably going to replace them. The filing cabinet was fine, but the desk and chair looked cheap.

"For a pretty-well kept building, I think we got a pretty damn good deal." Dean gave Castiel a side hug.

"I think so. Did the guy say anything about water damage or roof damage?" Castiel asked.

"I'm not seeing any wet spots or moldy spots." Dean mumbled while looking around the room. "I'll have to check up there for roof damage."

"Well," Sam clapped his hands together. "Let's get started."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I think this chapter turned out really well. If you were looking for a smut chapter, you came to the wrong place. If you want one, go to an M rated fic.**

 **Anyway, I think I'm nearing the end. I'll have a chapter for Sam and Jess's wedding and maybe a few chapters after that. I don't think I'm going to dive too far in the renovations for the garage, but idk yet. If you have anything that I might have missed or something you'd like to read about before this is over, please leave a review. I'll have a couple epilogue chapters (maybe 3 idk yet) just to wrap things up with a time jump.**

 **Thank you for sticking with this! It really helps my self esteem... (a little sad, I know...)**

 **A special shout out to WRATH77 for your many reviews. They made me laugh and resulted in me not giving up on this. I appreciate everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed my story (it kind of feels like I'm ending this here, but I promise I'm not. I have a few things left to sort out before this).**


	19. Chapter 19

_4 months later..._

"Finally. Fucking. Done." Dean wiped his forehead as he finished setting up the lift. Brand new (it cost the most money out of all the other equipment, but it was also one of the most needed).

Castiel was finishing painting the office when Dean came in. They had replaced the sheetrock and mudded the walls by hand (which they used a YouTube video to figure out how to do). Dean had to admit, the garage was looking amazing. The outside still looked the same, since there was nothing wrong with how it looked. The roof needed to be replaced since it was causing water damage. Dean couldn't find a YouTube video for that, so he begrudgingly hired someone to do it. The office was pretty much the same. They repainted the walls and got a new desk and chair put in. Dean convinced Castiel to put in a mini-fridge, which he loaded with beer and water. There was a phone on the desk, but it wasn't hooked up yet. The walls were painted white and they put in overhead lights.

The garage itself wasn't anything spectacular. It was just like any other garage. The lift was on the left side, level with the first garage door. In front of the other garage door was a large, red toolbox that every other garage seemed to have. They couldn't really do much else, since they were getting low on money, but for now, it was a good enough start.

Dean leaned against the doorframe, watching Castiel finish up painting the office. Sweat was beaded along his eyebrow and his old, pale blue shirt was dappled with the same. They hadn't installed air conditioning yet and it just so happened to be one of the hottest days of the year.

Castiel set down the paint roller and wiped his hand across his forehead. "Just finished painting." He said breathlessly, not looking back at Dean.

"You did good." Dean came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He kissed Castiel's jawline, slick with sweat.

"You don't want to be around me, I smell." Castiel playfully shoved Dean off.

Dean chuckled and sat down on the desk after grabbing a beer from the mini-fridge. Castiel sat in the chair.

"Sam's wedding is this weekend." Castiel said. "You think he's skipped town yet?"

Dean scoffed. "He better not."

It was silent for a little while longer before Castiel stood up and grabbed Dean's hand. "Okay, one thing I know for sure is that our apartment has air conditioning. Can we go sit in there and be cool?"

"Let's." Dean said, standing up and walking out to the Impala. "We're going to need rest. We have a long drive ahead of us tomorrow."

Castiel groaned. "Yup. Sunday is when they're tying the knot, right?"

"Why do you sound so disappointed? I thought you loved weddings!"

"Never said I don't." Castiel said as he opened the passenger door. "I just hate long car rides."

"What, 8 hours in the car with me doesn't sound fun?" Dean feigned his feelings being hurt.

"Never said that either." Castiel pecked him on the lips. "Good thing school doesn't start until the 16th. I might be tired on Monday."

"Well, good thing I'm designated driver." Dean grinned proudly. "But when we get back on Monday, I need to start putting ads in the paper and hanging up signs or something. I need to get a couple workers." He started up the Impala's engine.

"How many people do you think you'll need?" Castiel asked.

"Well, once we get the phone hooked up, a secretary. Then I'm probably going to need two other workers to help me fix cars." Dean sighed. "This is gonna be the sucky part, isn't it?"

Castiel nodded. "Probably."

"Cas, not helping."

"Would you rather me lie to you?" Castiel asked, smirking.

Dean just chuckled at him as he pulled up to their apartment building.

"We still need to finish packing." Dean said, slouching down into the driver's seat. "I hate packing. I always feel like I'm forgetting something."

"I will help you pack then." Castiel said. "I have been told that I am an amazing packer."

"Sure." Dean rolled his eyes playfully and Castiel smacked his arm.

* * *

 **Sorry, this chapter's a little short! I promise I have more coming up soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

"That's 8 hours of my life I'll never get back." Castiel groaned as Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Quit your complaining." Dean said. "At least you got a nap around half way."

"Well, not a very good one!" Castiel complained. "This car makes so much noise, it's impossible to sleep."

Dean chuckled. "You get grouchy when you're tired, don't you?"

Castiel scoffed, ready to retort with something snappy, but sighed instead. "Maybe." He admitted. "But hey, at least we're at the hotel."

"Yeah, no kidding." Dean parked the car and popped the truck. He grabbed the two bags and handed one to Castiel. Dean pulled Castiel into a soft kiss. "Sam says this place is great. He says that they have a free breakfast here every morning, which is where you'll be meeting pretty much all of Jess's family and Sam's college friends." Dean suddenly perked up. "And, if I'm not wrong, you'll be able to meet Bobby!"

Castiel's throat closed up for some unknown reason and suddenly felt very self-aware. "Is he, like, your father-figure?" He managed to croak out.

"Kinda." Dean said. "He always offered to take me in when I was living at that motel. I always told him no since I didn't want to be too far away from Sam." Dean cocked his head to the side, now taking in Castiel's sudden change in emotion. "Why, are you nervous?"

"A little." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I count father figure as a parent." Castiel said. "What if he doesn't like me?"

Dean chuckled, even though he tried not to. "Trust me. He'll love you." He paused and smirked. "But not nearly enough as I do."

He leaned in to kiss Castiel again, but Castiel pushed his face away. "Even for you, that's cheesy." He said, walking up the hotel and leaving Dean behind. Dean only laughed and follow him to their room.

* * *

"Which tie is better?" Sam shakily held up two extremely similar ties. They looked exactly the same to Dean, anyway.

"Dude, just pick a damn tie." Dean rubbed his hand over his face. He had to go through the same thing with belts, shoes, standing positions, voice during the 'I do,' and even slipping the ring on her finger. Dean wasn't happy playing Jess.

He'd been patient up until this point. Castiel was sitting out in the audience, probably, waiting for the ceremony to start.

Dean wondered how erratic Jess must be if Sam was this bad. Or maybe Sam was just the girly one. Who knows?

"Dean!" Sam's nervous shout pulled him out of his thoughts. "Which tie!"

"Left." A voice from behind said. Dean turned around even though he already knew it was Castiel.

"Thank you." Sam said exasperatedly. "At least someone around here's helping."

"Hey! I helped with everything else you were freaking out over." Dean said.

Castiel sat next to Dean. "I was just making sure you weren't trying to escape. Bobby was getting worried."

"You met Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Why's he worried? I'm fine!" Sam had trouble slipping on his tie as he said that.

"Deep breaths, Sam." Castiel said.

"What'd he think of you?"

"Well, you were right. I think we got along pretty well. He saw me sitting at the far end of the pew, pretty much away from everyone else, and sat next to me. He asked me how I knew Sam or Jess and I said I was here with you. He first thought I meant as a best friend or something, but I corrected him." Castiel chuckled. "He was surprised at first, but then I heard him mutter 'Fuckin' finally.' He asked how we met and all that; asked how long we've been together. Then he sent me here to check on you. I'll assume he'll be here soon."

As if on cue, they heard a knock at the door as Bobby stepped inside. He grinned at Sam. "Good to see you're still 'round."

Sam huffed and turned back to straighten his tie.

"Met your boyfriend, Dean." Bobby clapped him on the shoulder. "You chose a good one."

Castiel blushed and Dean hugged his waist. "I know."

"Uh, guys? In case you haven't noticed, this is _my_ wedding day!" Sam scowled. "We aren't here because of Dean."

"Okay, princess. No need to get your ruffles in a knot." Bobby said. "C'mon Cas. We should probably get back to our seats."

Castiel kissed Dean's cheek. "Good luck." He mumbled before standing up to follow Bobby. "See you up there, _princess."_

"Dammit, Cas!" Sam shouted. All Dean could hear was Castiel's giggling.

* * *

It took another 15 minutes, but Dean finally got Sam up on the altar. He wrung his hands as he waited for the music to start. Dean kept his eyes on Castiel and Castiel looked back.

8 months. 8 months was all it took Dean to realize he wanted to be here with Castiel. He wanted to be in Sam's shoes, waited anxiously for his love to walk down that aisle. He wanted Castiel to be walking down the aisle.

But was it too early to be thinking about that? Marriage was something that proved to the other you want to be with them forever. Strangely, that thought didn't scare Dean. It didn't scare him to think he'd be with Castiel forever. In fact, that thought comforted him. He loved Castiel with every fiber of his being; he was the only one Dean could see himself with.

Dean tried shaking the thought from his mind when the music began and all the people stood up for Jess. Her dress was beautiful. Up by her collarbone was a see-through section that went over her shoulders. It was an open back dress, but was so long, it dragged behind her when she walked. There were intricate ivy-like designs that started on her chest and went down to her hips on the front.

She wore simple diamond earrings. Her bouquet was made from wild lavenders, peonies, and chamomiles. Her hair was just curled; she obviously didn't want to make too much of a change to her appearance.

Dean saw Sam's breath hitch as she walked into the chapel. "Damn. She looks amazing." Sam said breathlessly.

Dean felt his pocket to make sure he had the wedding rings and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the small rings in his pocket.

The ceremony went well. Sam didn't stutter at all and, based on how he was acting before it, that was an accomplishment. The went outside for the reception and wedding photos.

Since the church was located in the country, Sam and Jess decided that they'd save a little by having the reception out on the lawn of the church. They had several picnic tables set up (more than was probably necessary for the small wedding) for the food.

Dean sat at the table next to Sam. Castiel was next to Dean. Jess and her sister Angelica were also at the table.

Castiel elbowed Dean in the ribs and cleared his throat. "Best man speech." He mumbled.

 _Dammit._ Dean thought to himself as he stood up with a champagne glass. He hadn't written one beforehand, so he was just going out on a wing. He tapped his glass with his knife, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay, um." Dean cleared his throat and looked at Sam, who smiled at him. "My brother, Sammy-" He grinned inwardly as he watched Sam cringe. "is one of the best men I know. I am so happy that he asked me to be here today." He paused and took a breath. "Of course, even though I hadn't seen him for a while before now, he's still the best brother I could ask for. When he showed up at my door for his spring break, I could barely recognize him. When I left home, he was just this little skinny thing and now-" He gestured to Sam, who was blushing. "now he's a giant." That got a few laughs from the crowd. "Anyway, Jess, you look amazing in that dress. Sam, I can't even begin to explain how happy I am for you. I hope that you can 1) forgive me for this terribly unprepared speech, and 2) be happy together for as long as you both shall live." He raised his champagne glass. "To Jessica and Gigantor Winchester."

"To Jessica and Gigantor Winchester." Castiel muttered jokingly as everyone else said their real names. Dean sat back down. "You did great."

"Yeah, Dean." Jess chuckled. "Gigantor really enjoyed that speech."

"Please tell me that you guys aren't going to be calling me Gigantor now." Sam whined.

"Hell no." Jess smacked his arm playfully. "This is gonna stick."

"It was supposed to be my special day..." Sam chuckled.

* * *

The reception lasted until after ten, but several distant relatives left way before that. By that time, it was just close friends and family.

For their first dance, they played _Mine_ by Taylor Swift. Dean and Castiel danced off where the photographer couldn't get them in the shot.

"I love you, Cas." Dean said. "I love you so much."

"I thought you hated chick-flic moments." Castiel's eyes gleamed.

"Tonight doesn't count." Dean smiled, but Castiel sensed a different emotion behind it.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Castiel asked worriedly.

"I just hate that there's only one word in the English language that you can tell someone that you love them. It's like if I say I love M&M's and I love you, it means I love both equally." Dean chuckled and kissed Castiel's jawline. "Love just doesn't seem strong enough."

Castiel smiled. "I have to agree. But thankfully there are other languages that specialize in love. Like, for example, _Te amo._ Another one I know..." Castiel thought for a second. Then grinned wider. " _Que_ mes baisers soient les _mots_ d'amour que je ne _te dis pas_."

"What the hell does that mean? How do you even know that phrase?"

"I'm fluent in French and Italian." Castiel smirked. "By the way, it means 'Let my kisses be the words of love I don't say.'"

"What else do you know?" Dean's eyes widened slightly, now completely engrossed with learning what Castiel could say to him.

Castiel thought for a moment. " _Dammi la tua mano e corriamo uniti per tutta la vita_."

"What's that mean?"

Castiel froze. He couldn't believe he actually just said that. He thought about the phrase in English: Give me your hand, and we will run together our whole lives. Why did he just say that? Sure, they'd been together for 8 months, but that didn't mean they'd be together forever.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook away his thoughts and smirked at Dean. "You'll just have to look it up."

Dean's grin grew dark. "It's something dirty, isn't it?"

Castiel chuckled. "Whatever get's you through the night."

* * *

Dean couldn't sleep that night, even with Castiel curled up next to him. He couldn't get his thoughts off of what Castiel could have said in- what was it? French? Italian? He didn't know.

He didn't even know Castiel spoke anything other than English. Dean took Spanish in high school, but all he remembered was how to count to ten.

Dean looked at Castiel's sleeping form curled up next to him. At least he knew for a fact that he didn't break up with him in another language. Man, that would suck.

Castiel stirred a little in his sleep, which made Dean smile widely. _I'm going to marry you, Cas._ He thought to himself. _And I know just how I'm going to ask._


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't think I've ever been happier to see this place." Castiel stretched as they passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Lawrence.'

"Yeah, no kidding." Dean said. "Love this car, but 8 hours is a little much."

"Agreed."

They pulled into their parking lot a few minutes later and practically ran up to their apartment. Castiel left Dean to drag up the suitcases. "Cas! Aren't you going to help?" Dean yelled after him.

"I packed them, it can be your job to unpack." Cas shouted back.

* * *

When Dean got up to their floor and into their apartment, Castiel was curled up on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV. He plugged in his cell phone and set it next to their home phone.

Dean chuckled lightly as he got a beer from the fridge. "I'm assuming you're happy to be home."

"How'd you know?" Castiel asked sarcastically.

Castiel's phone buzzed and he shot up off the couch. _Gabriel_ was who the caller was. Castiel groaned.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"It's my brother." Castiel grumbled, picking up his phone. He answered the call. "Gabriel, if you need bail money again, I'm not giving it to you." Dean choked on his drink.

"You know, maybe starting the conversations with that is why people don't like you very much." Gabriel said.

"Well maybe if it was someone else calling, it would be an actual greeting."

"Okay Cassie," Castiel rolled his eyes at the nickname. "no, I don't need bail money. I was wondering if you were coming to the annual family barbecue this weekend."

"Since when do we have annual family barbecues?"

"Starting this year." Gabriel explained. "Balthy decided it would be a good idea to get the family together once in a while, so he talked to Michael and me. Mom and dad can't make it, so it'll just be us bros. What do you say?"

Castiel looked at Dean. "Just a sec. Let me look at my schedule." He sighed.

"It's on the fifteenth." Gabriel said. Castiel put his hand over the microphone and looked at Dean.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

"Do you want to meet my brothers?" Castiel asked.

Dean nodded almost immediately. "You've met mine. It's only fair I get put through the same torture."

"I think torture might be an understatement." Castiel chuckled darkly. He lifted his hand off the microphone. "Gabe? Is it okay if I bring a date?"

He heard Gabriel gasp on the other line. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? OF COURSE IT'S OKAY!" Castiel had to pull the phone away from his ear a little to prevent going deaf. "WHAT'S HIS NAME?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait until Sunday." Castiel smirked and Dean heard Gabriel groan on the other line.

"You know, sometimes you suck." Gabriel said. "Okay, I'll just tell Michael and Balthy you're coming. Along with some other guy. See ya, Cassie!" He was about to hang up when Gabriel suddenly shouted, "WAIT! I think you'll probably need to know it's at Balthy's place."

Castiel groaned. "Great. Another long car ride."

"Only three hours from your place." Gabriel said. "Anyway, see ya then!" He hung up for real that time.

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulders. "This should be fun." Castiel mumbled.

"I'm actually kind of excited." Dean admitted. He'd make sure he talked to Michael about proposing. He had a feeling, with how Gabriel reacted when Castiel said he was dating someone, that Michael should be his go-to for this.

* * *

That Sunday morning, at about 8 am, Dean and Castiel hopped in the car and got ready for another long journey. Three hours wasn't really that bad, but it was still a ways away.

The car ride was much peppier and more fun than the last one. Castiel wasn't cranky when they pulled up to his brother, Balthazar's, house. Castiel seemed much more nervous than Dean felt.

"Hey," Dean wrapped his fingers around Castiel's hand as they parked in the driveway. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"Cassie!" A short, spunky man rushed out of the house. Dean assumed it was Gabriel. "Come on, don't be shy."

"Well, we can't hide out forever." Castiel mumbled as he opened the car door.

Two other men walked, much more calmly than Gabriel, out of the house. One of them was holding a baby in his arms and bouncing slightly. Dean assumed this was Balthazar and Michael.

Dean stepped out of his car and was instantly confronted by the short man who sprinted out of the house not two minutes beforehand. "And who might you be?" He growled. Dean fought the urge to laugh. Gabriel sounded like an angry puppy.

"I'm Dean." He replied simply.

"And you're dating my little brother." Gabriel clarified. Dean nodded. Gabriel held up his finger, pointing it menacingly at Dean. "You hurt him, you will never see the light of day again."

"Understood." Dean said.

Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder. "Okay then. Let's introduce you to everyone."

"Everyone?" Castiel asked as he stepped out of the car.

"Okay, so the guy with the baby is Balthazar. The baby's name is Hael."

"Still going with the angel theme, I see." Castiel commented. Balthazar flashed him a grin.

"Next to Balthazar is Michael." The dark haired man waved halfheartedly. "He's kinda tense. It's okay to be scared of him." Gabriel whispered to Dean.

Gabriel led Dean into the kitchen. There was a woman mixing some punch and checking on other sides. "This is Balthazar's wife, Meg." The woman turned towards the two of them and waved.

"You must be with Castiel." She said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"You too." Dean said. "I'm Dean."

Meg smiled and turned back to the sides. Gabriel led Dean into the living room, where no one was residing.

"And," Gabriel continued. "I'm sure you already know I'm Gabriel."

"Yup. I heard you and Cas talking on the phone yesterday."

Gabriel nodded, but Dean could tell he wanted to say something. Gabriel sighed. "What do you want out of this relationship?" Gabriel looked at him seriously.

Dean breathed in deeply. "Okay, I know we've only been together 8 months, but-" Dean sighed and lowered his voice. "I want to marry him."

Gabriel gasped excitedly and Dean had to shush him. "Tell me everything." Gabriel said.

* * *

"Dean seems nice." Balthazar said as he bounced Hael on his knee. "How long have you been together?"

"8 months." Castiel said. "I met him at work."

Balthazar nodded. "We have to meet up more often." He said. "It's been- what? Three years?"

Castiel nodded. "Too long."

It was silent for a moment before Balthazar stood up. "I'm going to see if Meg is done with the sides yet. Can you hold her?"

Castiel nodded and stretched out his arms to take the baby. "I'm very sorry if she throws up on you, by the way."

Balthazar walked through his house and to the kitchen. "Meg?" He called.

He heard noises coming in from the living room. He heard a couple excited squeals, so he went to check it out. Meg, Gabriel, and even Michael were seated around Dean, listening to him talk about something. Balthazar heard him say something about 'kindergarteners' and 'drawings.' He was more confused than anything. Meg was covering her heart and Michael was patting Dean on the back. Castiel never brought anyone home that Michael approved of. This was a surprise.

"What's going on?" Balthazar asked.

All of them now noticed that he was standing here. They all had shit-eating grins on their faces.

Meg ushered him over to the small group. "Dean wants to propose!" She whispered excitedly.

"Are you serious?" He asked. He looked at Dean who grinned sheepishly.

"We all approve of his way so far." Michael said.

"I never thought you'd ever approve of any of his boyfriends." Balthazar snarked.

"When is this going to happen, now?" Gabriel asked. "Soon, I hope."

"Actually, no." Dean admitted. "Not until February."

Gabriel groaned. "Why did you trust me with this secret? I can't keep that until then!"

"Gabriel, if you spoil this, I will cut your vocal chords so you won't be able to speak again." Meg snarled.

"Okay! Okay!" Gabriel held up his hands in surrender.

* * *

Castiel looked around warily. Balthazar had disappeared into his house over 20 minutes ago and he hadn't come back yet. He was starting to get worried.

He went into the house, bouncing Hael on his hip as he looked around.

"Why does February have to be so far away?" He heard Gabriel moan.

Castiel walked into the hall dividing the living room and the dining room and leaned against the door frame.

"I'm sure it'll come faster than we'll anticipate." Dean sighed and rubbed his face.

Castiel couldn't take it anymore. "What's happening in February?" He spoke up.

Everyone froze. Gabriel's jaw trembled as he tried to think of something to say. "ANNUAL FAMILY SLEDDING TRIP!" He blurted.

Castiel frowned. Everyone else nodded slowly. "Yeah." Balthazar said. "I _did_ say we needed to spend more time together." He turned to Dean. "So Dean, February sound good?"

Dean nodded shakily. "Definitely."

* * *

Michael cooked up the pork shortly after that. They all sat at the picnic table in the backyard and chatted about random topics. Hael babbled off and on, just making random gurgles and coos.

"So, looks like we're going to have to buy a couple sleds when the time comes." Castiel mentioned offhandedly. "This should actually be fun. We've never really done anything like this before."

Everyone else at the table looked at each other knowingly, but Castiel didn't even notice.

They had to leave a couple hours later. Castiel didn't want to leave, but he knew he needed to get to work tomorrow to meet the new kids.

Dean and Castiel said their good-byes and hopped in the Impala.

"Now it's time for another long car ride!" Castiel said with fake enthusiasm.

"You love these." Dean said.

Castiel sighed. "Se questa macchina non fosse così rumorosa, mi piacerebbe fare lunghi viaggi in macchina." He smirked.

"I have a feeling that was a criticism." Dean scowled playfully.

"It is." Castiel smiled proudly.


	22. Chapter 22

Castiel had to admit, it was nice being back to teach the kids. He would miss sleeping in as late as he wanted every day, but at least Dean also started work today. He had a few applicants for the job and he hired two of them that he knew of. There was Benny, who was apparently working all the heavy lifting. He'd just recently moved here from southern Georgia and worked at a pretty good auto shop there. Then there was someone named Ash, who was pretty much just put where he was needed.

Dean seemed to be enjoying owning his own garage, even though he hasn't had too many customers. The few that he did have haven't paid yet. He and Ash were still working on the prices, so at least they still had time before Dean would be calling them at annoying hours in the night.

Castiel's class was coloring at the moment. He was still doing lesson plans for that week. It was after lunch and recess and they had played games for the first day of school all morning. The day was going by slower than it did last year and it sucked. He loved his job, but he wanted to be with Dean.

The lunch bell rang and his students dashed through the door, excited since it was pizza day. Castiel picked up his coffee and walked to the teacher's lounge. Charlie and Jo were an official couple now. Kevin and Channing were too. He was happy for them, but he knew he was going to be a third wheel now.

At least that's what he thought until he walked in and saw Dean at the table with two slices of apple pie and a couple slices of lasagna left over from the night before.

"Dean?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

Dean looked back at him with a grin on his face. "Charlie called me up and asked when my lunch break was." He explained. "I didn't want you to feel like a third wheel, so I called lunch for everyone."

Castiel smiled back and kissed him on the forehead. "You're sweaty." Castiel said as he wiped his mouth and sat down next to Dean.

"Still don't have air conditioning, remember?" Dean said.

"Have you had many customers?" Charlie asked.

Dean shook his head. "Not really. Of course, I haven't really planned out the prices for everything yet, so I'm okay with that."

Lunch break, sadly, flew by for Castiel. Dean gave him a quick kiss on the lips before saying he needed to head back to the shop.

The kindergarten students were obviously getting bored, so he asked if they wanted to go outside until the end of the day. The small class happily obliged, all of them being too bored to really complain otherwise. Castiel sat on the bench like he and Dean had done the year before. It was different without Dean there.

He wondered if there were going to be any more problems between them or if anyone else was going to try and break them up. Either way, he knew their 'schemes' wouldn't work. He loved Dean and Dean loved him. And if losing his job for Castiel was any indication, Dean wasn't going to let anything get in the way with them again.

* * *

"Dean!" Benny called from the lift. "Stop thinking about your boyfriend and help us get this fucker fixed."

"Not what I'm thinking about, Benny." Dean scowled. "We need to figure out prices."

"You know, you really should have prices figured out _before_ you open up shop." Ash said.

"Not helping."

Ash snickered and went to the office to pick up the phone. They had a few customers that day. A few of them congratulated him on getting the garage to be functional. Ash and Benny were good guys. They didn't ask him for so much pay, it'd be hard to manage himself. They said as long as they were getting a few dollars over minimum wage, they'd be fine. They were roommates in a small apartment downtown and were just trying to find a job that wasn't being a waiter or working at a fast food place.

Dean accepted the two of them almost instantly. They both were looking for mechanic work but didn't have much prior learning. He had Benny try and fix up a car someone first brought it as proof he knew what he was doing. He passed with flying colors.

Ash was more into the books but said he could take on a job if he was needed. Dean knew he needed the two of them on his team. He hoped the three of them, plus maybe a secretary, would be enough.

"Did you restock the fridge?" Benny asked, changing the subject.

Dean nodded. "Picked up some more beer today on my way back from the school."

Ash's head perked up. "What the hell were you doing at the school?" He asked skeptically. "You're not a pedophile, are you?"

"No, dumbass." Benny said. "That's where his boyfriend works. They had lunch together today."

"OH!" Ash said, laughing. "That makes me feel so much better about working for you."

Dean chuckled and went into the office to grab a beer. "I'm sure." He said after taking a sip.

It was silent for a moment between the three of them, besides Benny working on a car. "So, tell me." Ash sat down on the hood of a car next to Dean. "What's your boyfriend like?"

A small smile graced his lips as Dean thought about Castiel. 8 months into their relationship and he still smiles when a thought of Castiel pops into his head. "Well, we met 8 months ago." He started off. "He's a teacher at the school I used to work at."

"What happened?"

"I was fired for being bi." Dean said.

"Bullshit!" Ash shouted. "That fucking school board-"

"Ash, calm yourself." Benny said.

Ash scowled but listened. "Go on."

"He was first an intern, but when Chuck had to let one of us go because of this bitch named Lisa was planning on sending a petition to the mayor to get us both fired, he gave Cas my job. He just started the first day of school today, so I thought I'd go have lunch with him."

Dean went on explaining his relationship with Castiel to Ash while Benny half listened while working on a car. He insisted he didn't need their help.

"-and now, even though we've only known each other for just over 8 months, I want to ask him to marry me."

Ash clapped excitedly. "I'd better be invited."

Dean grinned and took a sip of his beer. "Depends."


	23. Chapter 23

**Last chapter! First of all, sorry for the massive time jump... I couldn't think of any way to extend this any longer (besides adding in filler chapters, but everyone hates those).I'm kind of sad to see this fic over so soon, but it needed to end sometime. Thanks to everyone who read, favorited, and reviewed this! You guys are amazing.**

 **Anyway, without further ado, here's the last chapter!**

* * *

February 14th. Valentine's day. Castiel didn't know if he should be excited, worried, or a combination of the two with how Dean was acting that morning. He was jittery and spoke mostly small words.

Castiel walked into the school building that morning feeling like something was off. The kindergarteners were oddly quiet. Even Charlie was quiet when he walked in the building. Something was wrong.

* * *

"OMG! You're kidding!" Charlie squealed.

Dean shook his head as he closed the small box with the ring inside. "Nope. Today's the day." He took a deep breath and put the box back in his back pocket.

"How?" Charlie asked, suddenly serious. "Tell me how you're going to do it."

"I can't explain everything, but I need you to get Cas out of his classroom around-" He looked at the clock. "-10-ish?"

Charlie playfully saluted him. "Yes sir!"

Dean chuckled and walked out of her classroom. Today was the day. Today was the day he'd ask Castiel to marry him. Gabriel was probably ecstatic.

* * *

"Should I call him and see how it went?" Gabriel was tittering with excitement as he talked to Balthazar and Meg.

"Gabe, it's not even 10." Balthazar bounced baby Hael on his knee as he ate breakfast. He gave Hael a few spoonfuls of oatmeal every now and then.

"But-"

"But nothing." Meg warned. "You are practically known for ruining surprises. If you ruin this for Cas, we will never forgive you."

"Especially not Dean." Balthazar said. "You heard how adorable his plan was."

"I KNOW!" Gabriel moaned. "That's why I want to call him."

"Too bad." Meg grabbed Gabriel's phone and stuffed it in her back pocket.

"You know, I'm not afraid to grab that." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows playfully, but Balthazar punched his shoulder roughly. "Ow! Okay, fine! I won't."

"If you even try, it'll be the last thing you ever do." Balthazar mumbled.

* * *

Dean watched from down the hallway as Charlie ushered Castiel into her room. He had Kevin go into his room to watch over the kindergarteners. Kevin already knew about him coming in, so he wasn't worried about him giving away the surprise.

Dean half jogged half walked to Castiel's classroom. He left the door open a crack so Castiel could get back in, but so he wasn't heard so easily.

"Who are you?" One of the kindergarteners asked. That got the attention of all of them.

"My name's Dean. I'm Mr. Novak's boyfriend." Dean said hurriedly. "I need your guys' help."

Several of the students stood up from their chairs and walked towards them. "I need you guys to get in two rows. I need four here." He gestured the small groups to their spots and handed out a sheet of paper to each of them. "Hold them down until I give you the signal." The small children giggled excitedly.

"Charlie, why do you have your phone out?" He heard Castiel's voice in the hallway.

"This is it." Dean whispered to himself. He heard his heart pounding in his ears. He could do this.

The door opened the rest of the way and Castiel walked inside, followed closely by Charlie. "Dean?" Castiel asked. "What are you doing here?"

Castiel walked closer to Dean and several other teachers filed into the room, wondering what all the excitement was about. Dean could barely find words, but cleared his throat.

"Castiel," He took both of Castiel's hands in his own. "exactly one year ago today, I confronted one of my greatest fears with last year's kindergarteners. Giving you that card when there was a huge possibility that you would just shun me and not come near me anymore was terrifying, but I knew I had to face it." Castiel's forehead creased in confusion. "Then when you gave me your card, I could barely contain my joy. That was the moment I knew you were special.

"Ever since that day, I have found myself loving you more and more each day. I've found more reasons to love you than episodes of Doctor Who I binged with Charlie. And that is why-" He knelt down on one knee and Castiel covered his mouth with his hands. "Castiel Novak." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a ring. "Kids!" He whipped his head back. "Will you marry me?"

Castiel didn't know where to look. Dean's face? The ring? The kids (who misspelled _Will You Marry Me?_ )? He couldn't seem to find his words.

" _Yes_." He whispered tearfully. "Yes!"

Dean's grin spread from ear-to-ear. He jumped up off his knee and kissed Castiel. Everyone in the room cheered. The kids threw their papers in the air, making some kind of makeshift confetti.

Charlie stopped the video and immediately sent it to Dean. She knew Castiel's brother would want to see it.

Dean and Castiel's moment was interrupted by Dean's phone ringing. "Hello?" Dean asked.

"HOW DID IT GO?" He heard Gabriel's voice through the speaker. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I NEED TO KNOW HOW IT WENT."

"It went well, Gabriel." Dean smirked when he saw Castiel's baffled face.

"He kept a secret?" He asked.

"FUCK YEAH!" Gabriel shouted. "BALTHY! MEG! OUR LITTLE CASSIE'S GETTING HITCHED!"

"Good job, Dean!" He heard Balthazar's voice in the background.

"Please tell me you recorded it." Gabriel said. "I want to see everything."

"Don't worry." Dean said as he received the message Charlie sent him. "I got Charlie to get it on tape."

"Good." Gabriel sighed and hung up.

Dean turned back to his fiance and captured his lips once more. "I love you, Cas."

Castiel grinned softly and glanced at the ring on his finger. "I love you too, Dean."

* * *

 **And that's the end! If you want me to possibly make a sequel, probably including wedding planning and more of Castiel's family, please comment. Again, thank you so much for taking interest in this story! It really mean a lot to me.**


	24. Sequel: An Old Flame

Hey guys!

This isn't really a chapter, it's just a notification that the first chapter to the sequel is up! It's called _An Old Flame_.

Please comment on what you guys will be looking for in the sequel and I will try to incorporate all the ideas I can. I already have an ending and plot line planned, but I am open to ideas!

I'm looking forward to writing this and I hope you guys are looking forward to reading it. I would like to thank all of you guys who are reading this and who will hopefully be reading the sequel.

I will try and update this one a little more frequent than my last story. Probably weekly, but I'll see.

Thank you again for taking interest in my writing and I hope you guys enjoy the sequel!


End file.
